


Broken Omega

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Castiel Ships It, Dean Ships It, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, sam is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gabriel isn't great at being an Omega. His brothers try to look after him, but he gets taken to a rehabilitation clinic. Enter Sam, a very odd Alpha, who saves Gabriel. Then becomes blind to the obvious chemistry between him and the Omega.





	1. Lollypops

Castiel ignored the crashing sound, focusing instead on the yelp that came from his elder brother, turning to see Gabriel come skidding into the room. If it wasn’t bad enough that he had a habit of breaking things, Lucifer and Michael would be back today, and the Alphas wouldn’t be happy. Castiel never imposed rank on his elder brother, the only non-Alpha in the four. The others, however, were less than impressed with how Gabriel acted.

‘Brother, could you at least try and restrain yourself?’ Castiel asked, the Omega snorting with laughter, procuring a lollypop from God knows where and stuffing it into his mouth. Castiel ignored his brother, turning back to the door. Despite being an Alpha, he still submitted to the eldest two, didn’t even hesitate to do so. Gabriel mouthed them off so many times, although Castiel knew they treated him unfairly.

Being born an Alpha made Castiel the third highest in the house, despite being the youngest. Gabriel never openly challenged Castiel, they had a sort of agreement. Omegas, outside of houses, were treated with utter respect. Or, they should be. It was the Alpha’s duty to protect the Omega, to make sure that nobody hurt them. Each Omega had to be registered to an Alpha, and as soon as Castiel had turned eighteen, Gabriel had convinced Michael to sign the registry across. Castiel didn’t like “owning” his brother, it was completely wrong, but he couldn’t argue. His brother had to have an Alpha, at least this way, Gabriel could still be a menace.

Usually, all Omegas would bow down to an Alpha. The chances of their personality displaying any signs of anything other than a doting affection, a calm attitude, and an easy charm were slim. However, his brother had managed to avoid all of those. He was loud, boisterous and opinionated. Technically, if anyone reported the behaviour, there would be a high chance of Gabriel being sent to a rehabilitation clinic.  After his last outing, Gabriel was on thin ice. The only way to get out of a Clinic was for an Alpha, unrelated to the Omega, to claim that they thought him fit to leave.

Michael was the first one to come through the doors, his face showing disappointment. Lucifer followed, anger stricken across his face, and even Castiel felt the urge to submit. He didn’t understand how Gabriel wasn’t whining, most Omegas that came across an angry Alpha couldn’t bear it. Yet, Gabriel continued to suck obscenely on the lollypop.

‘What’s wrong?’ Castiel inquired, and his eldest brother looked up. His eyes briefly flitted across to Gabriel, and Castiel knew something was happening. Something bad.

‘The Agency contacted us. They’ve received reports.’ Gabriel was no longer sucking the lollypop. Even though rehabilitation centres were supposed to be nice, they were known for their… untraditional methods.

‘And?’ Castiel asked, the Omega in the room not speaking.

‘They’re taking Gabriel in.’ Gabriel stayed completely still, his scent not giving anything away. Castiel ignored the sinking in his stomach, knew that this wasn’t good. For all the money they had, even they couldn’t stop this. Any Alpha could walk into the Centre and claim Gabriel, there was no way they could get him back out.

‘Do we know any Alphas?’ Castiel asked quietly, hearing the faint growl from Gabriel in protest. Lucifer went to speak, probably to snap at the Omega, but Michael held up a hand.

‘Stop it, all of you. This is serious.’

‘I’m not going.’ Gabriel snapped back, eyes glowing faintly. Castiel had heard the stories about Omegas dragged from their homes, beaten unconscious or drugged. No doubt, that was what was running through his brother’s mind as he stared at the lead Alpha in the room. Michael looked pained.

‘Gabriel, you won’t have a choice.’ The Omega snarled, stood up and flounced out of the room. Michael sighed, Lucifer looking to Castiel.

‘You’ll have to sign him across to the Centre.’ Castiel felt his stomach flip at the thought, and went to argue, but Michael shook his head. If he didn’t, they could accuse him of some pretty nasty things. The room fell silent.

‘I’ll see if we can find anyone. Castiel, go and get the car.’ Castiel was surprised they were allowing him to drive, but he didn’t argue. The mechanic was a friend of theirs, Dean Winchester, a Beta. He was a pretty friendly guy, lived with his brother, Sam. The two of them lived just across the town, a ten minute walk, and it gave Castiel time to think. When he arrived at the house, he must have looked pretty upset, because Dean looked concerned.

‘Cas, you alright?’ They’d gone to school together when they were younger, the Beta had always been friendly. Acted more like an Alpha than a Beta, but he was a good person. Castiel sighed, staring down at the car that Michael had been given by Dad before he left.

‘The Agency are taking Gabriel.’ He blurted. It was supposed to be a very private affair, to admit it was showing weakness within the Novak household. Dean’s face tensed, before he offered out a chair.

‘Have you got a plan?’ Dean asked, passing him a beer. Castiel accepted it, popping off the lid. He shook his head, taking a long gulp.

‘No. What Alpha would try and take Gabriel? They’d be mad to try, we couldn’t even pay someone to.’ An Alpha with an unruly Omega was a bad Alpha, and it left the Alpha to public humiliation. Dean nodded along, looking thoughtful, but he didn’t speak.

‘They usually come as soon as they’ve contacted you, don’t they?’ Dean asked, and suddenly Castiel understood why he had been sent to go and get the car. Dean must have realised it as well, because his face darkened. He grabbed the keys, handed them across to Castiel as he finished the beer sharply, thanking the mechanic.

The drive home was fast, breaking the speed limit, but it still wasn’t enough. The van was on the driveway, and he could see Gabriel, spread out on the floor of the Cage inside the van. Asleep, presumably knocked out. Michael wasn’t present, but Lucifer was, and Castiel had never seen his brother look so upset. Actual tears were welling behind the icy eyes, and Lucifer rose his head as Castiel approached.

‘Just one signature please.’ The Beta in uniform said, turning to Castiel. The Alpha looked to his brother, drugged up on the floor of the Van, and felt his heart threaten to shatter. His hand shook as he signed, before he pushed towards the house, the empty feeling growing.

The house was a mess. Furniture strewn around, and worse, fingernail-scrapes down the floorboards, like his brother had been dragged. He found Michael in Gabriel’s room, sitting on the floor sobbing, and Castiel joined his brother. Two options, either an Alpha claimed him, or he finished his course. If an Alpha claimed him, he wouldn’t be obliged to ever let them see Gabriel again. If he finished the course, they were usually too docile to care who they got partnered with. The likelihood of seeing his brother again was slim, they couldn’t even visit, and Castiel pushed his head into his brother’s neck, sobbing.

When Lucifer joined them, he didn’t cry, just held the two of them as they sat in the room that was now empty, the three of them wondering just where they went wrong. Castiel didn’t even know what he was going to do, he’d never thought that Gabriel would be taken away. Sure, he was slightly different than the conventional Omega, but he wasn’t rude. He never lashed out at an Alpha, just ignored them usually. Castiel wished, more than anything, that his brother was back in the house, annoyingly loud singing filling the halls. Instead, just the sobbing.


	2. Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's time in the Clinic

Gabriel wasn’t happy. It had taken him three days to stop attacking anyone that came into the cell, then he’d just brooded. Whatever drugs they were pumping him full of were messing with his head, he could barely concentrate. They’d dragged him from his home, stuck something in the side of his neck, and ever since, he’d been drugged. After his second time attacking someone, they’d introduced him to a nice shiny electric stick, which hurt more than he thought it would.

Alpha hormones. That’s what they said, he was an Omega that produced Alpha hormones. It would be put on his record, nobody would want him. Usually, that thought didn’t bother him, Gabriel was quite happy with his life. Unfortunately, now that nobody would want him, he would be stuck in this place forever. The food was awful, he wasn’t allowed a bed, and they had taken him off his meds. His head hurt, his body ached, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Castiel.

When the attendant came in, he didn’t fight when the injection came, just watched. The man was a Beta, but even still, the scent made Gabriel’s insides curl. They were injecting him with the correct hormones, making him more Omega, and he didn’t want to be. He wanted to be Gabriel. Kicking the food tray so that it turned his dinner over onto the floor, he went to the corner unbothered by blankets, and curled up. Stubborn, even when there wasn’t an option of getting out.

**

Gabriel had given up denying food. If he didn’t eat the soft mushy stuff, they held him down and stuck a tube down his throat. That was worse than anything, his throat was sore, his body wanted nothing more than to flop. According to the Beta that looked after him, he’d been here for four weeks. Apparently, it took thirteen days, on average, for an Omega to break. They called him special. Gabriel called himself damned.

When the door opened, it was a Beta that came in, but not the normal one. She peered down, before addressing him.

‘Gabriel Novak? Stand up please.’ He tried, he really did. The desire not to be hit by an electric stick made his legs stand, even if they were wobbly. A collar was placed round his neck, almost definitely a shock collar, and he followed. It wasn’t the first time out of the Cell, but they certainly were going somewhere he hadn’t been before. They walked past the examination room, and Gabriel began to worry. He didn’t voice it, until they walked into a room with three Betas, and a very large tub.

‘Undress. You need to bathe.’ Gabriel clawed and scratched and fought, but eventually, with one shock, he was dumped into the freezing water. Hands held him down under the water, the Omega thrashing desperately, until he felt oxygen enter his lungs. He stopped fighting after that, laying pliant as they washed him, then dressed him in stupid soft fabrics that were supposed to be good for Omegas.

‘You’ve been signed off, Gabriel. Someone’s here for you.’ Gabriel didn’t get his hopes up. He walked silently, the collar maintaining a slight buzz to keep him walking. When the door opened, the scent of an Alpha filled the room. It was an odd scent, smelling like a mixture of books, honey and lavender. Rather an un-Alpha scent, but Gabriel didn’t complain. The Alpha in question was tall, really tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes. He looked to Gabriel momentarily, before signing the papers anyway. Gabriel noted how the attendants stared at the Alpha, whispering things he couldn’t hear. When the Alpha walked into the office to finalise the paperwork, the two Betas holding Gabriel snorted.

‘Can’t believe they’d let him take an Omega. He’s barely an Alpha.’ The first commented, and the Omega was instantly intrigued. The other Beta spoke up,

‘They sent him to a Clinic didn’t they? Had him retrained?’ Ah, so maybe the Alpha wasn’t friendly. Or maybe, he was a freak like Gabriel. He waited until the Alpha came back out, ignoring the sniggers from the two Betas as he undid the collar around Gabriel’s neck. The Omega held still, although he was tempted to fight.

‘Aren’t you going to collar him?’ The woman asked, and the Alpha shook his head

‘No.’ More whispers, and the Alpha began to walk, giving Gabriel a look that told him to follow. He did so, thinking if it was only one Alpha, maybe he could convince him to let Gabriel speak to his family. When they got outside, he didn’t recognise the city. They certainly weren’t near his home, which made his stomach twist.

‘Gabriel?’ He flinched instinctively, the Alpha backing away as he did so. It was like he was concerned, those stupid eyes looking sad.

‘My name’s Sam, my brother’s a friend of Cas’s.’ The mention of his baby brother made his mouth quirk into a smile, before he looked back to the Alpha. Even if he was a friend of the family, he was now Gabriel’s assigned Alpha. He couldn’t be given back to the Novaks.

‘I’m going to take you back to the hotel room, get you cleaned up. They said you would probably go into heat soon, so I ordered a room specially to deal with… that.’ He looked awkward, and Gabriel worried that the Alpha was expecting something.

The hotel room was nice. One big King size bed, which Sam told him was his. He didn’t speak, watched as Sam showed him his clothing, all the correct size. Gabriel noted, with some satisfaction, that they weren’t Omega clothes.

‘Right, okay… Feel free to do whatever, I’m going to grab some food. What do you fancy?’ Gabriel just stared at him, utterly confused. Then, the first words he spoke,

‘A lollypop.’ It was a test, Omegas weren’t allowed sweet things. Sam chuckled, nodding his head.

‘A lollypop. Got it. Can I get you a burger as well, so there’s something nutritious? Or a salad?’ It was a “can I”, making Gabriel’s lips quirk in amusement. This wasn’t your typical Alpha.

‘A burger. Fries. Onion rings. Soda. Maybe some ice cream. And a lollypop.’ He expected the Alpha to glare, but Sam wrote it down, and nodded.

‘Got it.’ And then, just like that, he walked to the door. Gabriel just stared after him, utterly confused. Then, thinking about all the food he ordered, he smirked. Maybe this Alpha was trying to lull him into a false sense of security? But then again, all the Betas had laughed at him, had stared at him like he was a freak. Gabriel looked to the clothes, then to the huge bathroom. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts.


	3. The friend-Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to each other

Sam liked Gabriel’s company. After the first two days of awkwardness, where Sam crept around the Omega in fear of hurting him, and Gabriel crept around in fear of annoying the Alpha, they got used to each other. Sam slept on the couch, even though Gabriel insisted that he would be better suited. He ate a lot of unhealthy things, which always made Sam smile, he truly was different. And, possibly, less likely to judge.

‘So, are you going to keep me?’ Gabriel asked, a mouth full of onion rings. Sam snorted, picking at his salad carefully as he watched the Omega sit cross-legged on the floor.

‘If you want to find an Alpha, I won’t stop you. It’s your decision.’ Sam stated, eating a piece of chicken as the Omega stared at him with surprise. Then he went back to eating his onion rings, and he paused.

‘Where are we?’

‘About fifteen hours from your home. New York. We can go back to your home once you’re ready, I just don’t want you to go into heat when we’re in the car.’ He noted how Gabriel looked suspicious, so Sam continued, ‘Motel rooms won’t be able to cover your scent, and seeing as I won’t be staying with you, I don’t want any other Alphas around.’ The Omega’s eyes widened, Sam knew it was shock, but he didn’t say anything.

‘What about when we get back?’ Sam had known this was coming, he knew when his brother told him that Castiel’s brother had been taken that Sam couldn’t let it happen. To the people in the town, Sam lived with Dean. Sam actually had his own house, a nice big one, but he didn’t live with his brother. It was sometimes hard to look at his brother, knowing that Dean knew his secret. Knew that the people had taken him away, tried to make him something he wasn’t.

‘You can live with your brother’s if you want. I’ll have to visit at least three times a week, as dictated, but it’s up to you. I have my own place, it’s got six bedrooms, so you can pick from any of five.’ He shrugged, figuring he would want to live with his brothers.

‘Can I live with you?’ Gabriel blurted, and Sam stared at him. He figured it probably had something to do with not wanting to go back to the place he had been taken from, he understood that.

‘Sure. You can get your stuff and move across. I’ve always wanted a housemate.’ Gabriel looked amused, and Sam wondered if it was because he wasn’t acting like an Alpha. He flinched, wondering if he should be doing more to comfort the Omega, he didn’t know what Gabriel wanted.

‘The Betas at the Clinic said you had been retrained.’ It wasn’t a question, and Sam didn’t look up, not really wanting to think about it. Then again, Gabriel was trusting him, he needed to at least try.

‘I’m not really a conventional Alpha.’ He stated, the understatement of the century. If he wanted to, he could be. Sam just… didn’t feel like it.

‘I’m an Omega full of Alpha hormones, I’m not judging.’ Gabriel said with a laugh, and Sam wished his was so simple to fix. Gabriel seemed to pick up on his sad scent, bouncing up happily.

‘C’mon Sasquatch, we’ve got a movie marathon waiting.’ Sam chuckled, the Omega pouncing onto the bed and setting up the TV. Sam hesitated, watching Gabriel pat the other side of the bed.

‘I won’t bite, I promise. Not unless you ask.’ Gabriel winked, and Sam felt himself flush. Ignoring it, he went to the bed, settling right on the edge. The Omega didn’t comment, just set up the TV and settled to watch Harry Potter.

**

The next morning, Sam woke feeling slightly warmer than usual. He realised it probably had something to do with the Omega curled against him, and instantly, fear sky-rocketed through his mind. He stumbled from the bed, successfully waking Gabriel in the process. The man rubbed his eyes, looking confused at Sam’s evident fear.

‘Samalam?’ He asked, voice rough from sleep. Sam grabbed jeans, ignoring the Omega.

‘Sorry, I, er. I’ll come back.’ And with that, he left the hotel room, feeling his heart threaten to burst from his chest. Walking out into the city, he pushed all the thoughts out of his head, the cool night helping to stop the thoughts bouncing around. He jogged down the sidewalk, which was empty, and worked himself into a sweat. There, no more bad thoughts.

He was gone for an hour, enough time to completely calm down, although he still scolded himself for falling asleep next to a man he’d only known two days. The receptionist gave him an odd look as he walked past, like she didn’t expect to see an Alpha running away at 3am. He politely smiled, before taking the elevator back to his room. When he opened the door, he expected to be bombarded with questions.

He didn’t expect to be bombarded by an Omega. One that smelt absolutely delicious, the thick scent of heat filling his mind. Instead of allowing Gabriel to suck his face off, he carried the Omega back to the bed, before searching for some strong painkillers. The whining, desperate pleading sounds were slightly distracting, but Sam paid no mind, continuing on his quest to keep Gabriel out of pain.

Once the painkillers were administered, he went to the last bag of stuff he had brought Gabriel. He was unsure if it was overstepping a line, but the Omega watched his with wide, pupil-blown eyes, and he put the bag on the edge of the bed.

‘Gabriel… I don’t know if you want these or not. Er, yeah. I’m going to go book an extra room.’ He grabbed some stuff, making sure that the door locked as he left. Then, he went back down to the receptionist, explaining that they were a newly paired couple and didn’t want to mate during heat. Not technically a lie, they just weren’t mating full stop. She organised the room next to him, and Sam thanked her, before he went to his room.

Who would have thought that it would be so difficult to deal with an Omega in heat. He had to keep passing water and painkillers through the door, hoping Gabriel would have enough sense to take them. He did, on the second day, end up sitting outside the room after an Alpha tried to break the door down. The Hotel staff apologised profusely, but Sam shrugged them off, taking post outside door with a book.

Betas looked at him with pride, mated Alphas doing the same. Unmated Alphas sometimes looked like they might challenge him, but when Sam stood up, they usually realised it would be wise to back off. It was slightly uncomfortable, sitting on the floor outside the room until day six, when the scent had faded enough that Sam finally stood, heading back to his room to shower and sleep. He hoped Gabriel would be alright by himself, although Sam had to remind himself that Gabriel only trusted him because he’d saved him, he had to work to become his friend. With that thought in mind, the Alpha turned the shower on, stripping off his clothes.


	4. It's me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's heat fades, and he finds something out about Sam

Gabriel’s heat faded, and he showered quickly. Sam had given him water, painkillers, and a bag of goodies to help him get through his heat. He chuckled, knowing that even though he’d washed the toys, the Alpha wouldn’t want them back. Leaving them with the rest of his stuff, he got dressed, then went in search of food. The receptionist beamed when she saw him.

‘Mr Winchester said that you would require food! Please, come this way.’ Gabriel just blindly followed, the woman leading him into the restaurant. When a plateful of pancakes was placed in front of him, loaded thick with syrup, the Omega stared at her in surprise. Usually, hotels didn’t allow Omegas to eat sugary things. The woman, a Beta, was still smiling at him.

‘Compliments of the house. Do enjoy. I presume Mr Winchester will stay in his room, you’ve got such a loyal Alpha.’ Gabriel went to correct her, before the “loyal” triggered something, and he cocked his head.

‘Loyal?’ He asked, before he looked back to the pancakes.

‘Of course! What other Alpha would sit outside your door for four days! The looks he gave the other Alphas, such a good mate! Oh, do excuse me.’ She scurried off to a family that had arrived, and Gabriel listened to what she’d just said. On the second day, he had heard a disturbance outside the door, and realised some Alpha must have been trying to come in. But for Sam to sit outside the door for four days, why would he bother?

The pancakes were shoved down, before he went in search of the Alpha. The room next to him, the receptionist said, handing him the spare key. Gabriel didn’t knock, letting himself in. Sam was curled up on the bed, shirtless, a sight Gabriel stopped to admire. His eyes drifted across the faint scars, wondering what caused them, before he smelt something odd about the Alpha. It took him a minute to figure out, before he realised he was smelling slick. As in, an Omega’s slick.

He shouldn’t be surprised. Sam was an Alpha, he was free to sleep with whoever he liked. But, despite that logic, he found himself throwing a pillow at Sam, who jumped out of the bed. He was wearing boxers, but still reached for a sheet to wrap around himself as Gabriel glared.

‘You’ve had an Omega in here.’ He snapped, unsure why he was getting so angry, and wishing his mouth would shut. It didn’t, and he held his hand up like Michael did when the Alpha went to speak.

‘Now, honestly, I don’t care who you put your knot in, but to do it when you’ve…’ He was ranting, getting angry, before Sam spoke, although quietly, enough to stop him.

‘It’s me.’ Gabriel stopped, and Sam kept his head down.

‘It’s me. The slick smell.’ Gabriel froze, staring at the Alpha, wondering what the hell that meant. Sam looked away awkwardly, staring at the window, keeping the sheet clutched close.

‘I produce slick like Omegas. I… I can get pregnant. I’m an Alpha, but I’m… intersex.’ Gabriel just stared, mouth opening, then shutting. He had no idea what to say, the Alpha looked so embarrassed, but finally, he got his mind back on par with his mouth.

‘Just secondary gender?’ Sam nodded slowly, but he still wouldn’t meet his eye. Like Gabriel was the Alpha, and he had to admit, the hormones in him were doing weird things. Of course, he naturally had Alpha hormones produced. Sure, it wasn’t too the same extent as the Alpha in front, but he understood why Sam hadn’t told him.

‘That’s pretty cool. Thanks for the pancakes, by the way.’ He added, feeling like that was a necessary think to thank him for. Sam just stared at him, and Gabriel decided it was time to take charge. The thought of doing that to an Alpha flipped his stomach slightly, a good flip.

‘Get showered. If we’re going to get on the road, we might as well do it soon, yeah?’ Sam nodded frantically, shuffling to the bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, Gabriel relaxed slightly. Why was Sam so worried he’d judge? Was that why he’d been taken to a clinic? What did they try and do? Was that the scars? Who knew? He wasn’t sure Sam would want to answer the questions just yet, so he decided the best thing to do was to let him think it didn’t matter, then casually bring it up. Unfortunately, Gabriel was the very opposite of casual, and really wanted to know how it worked. So, if Sam got aroused, did he produce both slick and a knot? The Omega sighed, before walking in the direction of his room.

**

The car ride was actually a lot of fun. Sure, the car wasn’t the newest model, but Sam allowed Gabriel to choose the tunes. With the Alpha driving, Gabriel was free to be an annoying passenger, singing obnoxiously loud to try and get a response. The only response that he got, however, was an amused look from Sam. He didn’t seem bothered by Gabriel’s singing, and eventually, the Omega gave up entirely.

When the sun set, Gabriel rested his head against the window. He wondered if he should offer to drive, then wondered if his Alpha would even let him. It was highly unlikely, Omegas weren’t really allowed to drive, even though Michael let him. There was no official rule, just the general acceptance that if the Omega had an Alpha, then they would do the hard work.

Sleep wasn’t easy. Filled with dreams of freezing water, of things jabbing in his neck, of Michael being held back while men grabbed at him like he was a wild animal rather than a human being. Although the Omega didn’t realise it, he shuffled closer to the Alpha in his sleep. The dreams soothed into more pleasant things, and Gabriel relaxed.

Waking up pressed to Sam’s side, one arm slung over his shoulders, Gabriel breathed in. The same lavender scent filled his nose, and he looked up to find Sam still driving.

‘How far?’ He asked, Sam surprised that he was awake, his eyes shooting down and his arm withdrawing quickly. Truth be told, Gabriel didn’t mind having it there, it felt quite comforting.

‘We’re just arriving. I didn’t know whether you wanted to go straight to our house or…’ Two things, one, he needed a longer nap. And food. Two, he did pick up on the “our”, and he was surprised how quickly Sam accepted him.

‘I think I’d like to settle before seeing my brothers again.’ Sam didn’t seem to mind, and ten minutes later, they pulled into a driveway. He’d seen the house before, had walked down this street. He just didn’t know that Sam lived here. Gabriel got out, gripping the bags that had the stuff Sam had bought him, feeling awkward about not actually having any money of his own. Then again, Alphas got paid for having an Omega. Not enough to fully provide, well, it could be if they were kept in bad conditions. The thought made his mind blurry, before Sam unlocked the door.

‘Welcome home.’


	5. Polka dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to see his brother

Sam lounged on the chair, allowing the happiness at being back to sink in. They’d been back four days, and Gabriel hadn’t yet left the house. Sam didn’t say anything, but he could see Gabriel scent almost every inch of the house, and every night, he’d double check the locks. He’d picked the room furthest from the door, like it would give him time to escape. Sam didn’t mind. He wouldn’t try and tell Gabriel what to do, the guy was his own person.

Sam watched him come down in bright green leggings and a pink Polka-dot shirt. It was an interesting combination, probably designed to see if Sam would question it. When he’d shoved the clothes in the basket, he’d never thought they’d be used together. Now, he watched in amusement as Gabriel went rummaging through cupboards. Sometimes, Sam felt like he was being tested, seeing if he had a breaking point. Honestly, the Omega was good company. Sam hated being alone, anywhere other than this house, he’d feel scared. The car was alright, but Sam had scented that thoroughly.

‘I’m going to see Dean today. Are you alright here on your own?’ He asked because he, ever since the clinic, had hated loneliness. Gabriel, taking it with offence, pouted.

‘Don’t trust me?’ Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

‘After the Clinic, I didn’t like being on my own. I was just concerned.’ Gabriel’s mad expression dropped instantly, something that looked like guilt taking over, and Sam looked away. He hadn’t wanted to make Gabriel guilty, just to understand that Sam was on his side.

‘I might go and see my brothers.’ That was progress. Sam beamed, jumping out of the chair.

‘Do you want to take the car? I figure you’ll have a lot of stuff to bring back.’ Sam knew that Gabriel had been surprised when Sam assured him he could bring anything in the house that he wanted, within reason. No dead things. Gabriel had looked amused, booping his nose and calling him Moose. The nicknames were inventive, kept Sam smiling most of the day.

‘Actually, if it’s alright with you, I thought I’d get Mikey to bring me back with my stuff. Would it be okay if they helped me unpack?’ Most Alphas would say no. No Alpha would let one, let alone three, unknown Alphas into their house. Sam, however, did not see an issue with having Gabriel’s brothers in the house. Afterall, Sam was trying to get to know his housemate, how better than with them here.

‘If they’re comfortable with it, then I’ve got no problem.’ Sam said, knowing some Alphas wouldn’t walk into another’s house. It made sense, he supposed, but he’d never had a problem. Sam stood, grabbing the keys to the car seeing as Gabriel didn’t want it, and headed towards the door. He did miss Dean, even though he sometimes felt like he needed to be more of an Alpha around him.

‘GET ME SOMETHING UNHEALTHY!’ Gabriel called after him, and Sam chuckled, but made a mental note to pick up something sweet for the Omega. He drove to Dean’s place, seeing that his brother didn’t have a car in the garage, so knew he’d probably be in the house. He didn’t bother knocking, risky considering his brother’s tendencies to flirt with anything that had a pulse, but he was greeted by a nicer sight.

Dean spun, halfway through cooking what appeared to be pancakes, and grinned.

‘Pancakes, Sammy?’ The Alpha nodded happily, settling at the kitchen counter and watching his brother cook. It never failed to make him smile, even though Dean would hit him over the head if he ever admitted that.

‘How’d it go? Is Gabriel alright?’ They’d been texting, and two calls, but Sam still informed Dean of everything. His brother wouldn’t judge him for his treatment of the Omega, wouldn’t tell him he had to act like an Alpha around him. Dean plated the pancakes while Sam explained about Gabriel going into heat, then how he’d sat outside the door. Dean smiled slightly at that, before Sam explained that Gabriel had found out about him. He brushed over it quickly, although he knew Dean was surprised.

‘And yeah, he’s gone to see his brothers.’ Dean nodded slowly, and Sam waited for the endless questions.

‘And you’re planning on letting him go?’ Dean asked, face surprisingly neutral.

‘If he finds an Alpha, yeah. I’m not holding him here.’ Dean smiled slightly, chuckling under his breath.

‘What’s so funny, Jerk?’ Sam snapped, although it was done fondly, and he made sure to hold off on any annoyed pheromones.

‘What if it develops into something more than friendship, bitch?’ Sam scoffed at the very suggestion, what Omega would want an Alpha like him? Dean got the hint, dropping the subject quickly.

‘They give you any hassle at the clinic?’ Dean asked, and Sam shook his head, ignoring the way his brother raised his eyebrows. They both knew that wasn’t true, Sam had dealt with the laughter, judgment and staring as he signed Gabriel out. Under his breath, Sam heard a Beta say “a messed up Omega for a messed up Alpha”, but Sam ignored it. He had no need to pick fights with anyone, he was happy… well, not happy. He was used to being who he was.

The fact that Gabriel hadn’t run a mile was nice, but Sam still didn’t feel all that comfortable talking about it. Gabriel had picked up on that, hadn’t mentioned it again. Sam didn’t feel the need to explain anything, so what if he took contraceptive pills? If he had tablets that controlled the more Omega-half of his nature? The Clinic had been awful, and Sam was glad that he’d got Gabriel out, even if he could see how much pain the Omega had been in.

The two brothers settled into lighter conversation, and eventually shifted to the couch. Mutually beneficial, because Dean wanted to watch TV, and Sam wanted an excuse to sit close to his brother. Like it would an Omega, the familiar scent of family calmed the terrified part inside him. Dean knew that, would even occasionally play with his hair while they lounged around. It was never brought up, the unspoken “thing”, the thing that got Sam almost disowned by his own father. Dean had always stuck up for him.

Eventually, it was getting late, and Sam had to leave. Stopping off at a shop, the mental reminder telling him Gabriel would be annoyed if he forgot something sweet, he headed towards his home. Now that he had a housemate, he wondered if things would be slightly different. He had already got the joy of being able to cook for him, something usually reserved for Omegas, and Sam was happy in the kitchen. Some part of him didn’t want to enjoy it, told him it was the Omega in him, but Sam was declared an Alpha. He was more Alpha than Omega, that was for sure. Pulling his car up, he noted that the Novak’s car was still in the drive, and felt the slightest flutter of fear at other Alphas being in his house. But then his thoughts focused on Gabriel, and he relaxed. Friends.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel goes to see his brothers

Gabriel had walked up to the house hesitantly, ringing the doorbell. He hadn’t expected the look of shock, then the tears, that instantly fell. Castiel called out for his brothers, and Gabriel stood awkwardly at the bottom of the Porch as three Alphas appeared, and the Omega cursed how he flinched when they stepped forwards. The scents made him want to cower, instantly all three of them changed from happy to concerned.

‘Hello, brothers dear. I’m back.’ Turning on the sarcasm and annoyingness rather than have them hover over his evident fear, he grinned, twirling on the spot.

‘How…’ The three speechless Alphas stared at him, and Gabriel felt rather empowered.

‘I got me an Alpha. Actually, just a housemate, who happens to be the little brother of Cassie’s crush.’ It was like they completely skipped over the part where he blurted out that Cas had a crush on the mechanic, going straight to the part where his Alpha was Sam Winchester. A barrage of questions, of how Gabriel was, of what Sam was like, of what happened at the Clinic. Gabriel, doing a typical Michael-move, held his hand up. The three Alphas fell silent, and Gabriel smirked.

‘I’m here for a chat, and a collection of stuff. Then, you three lovely Alphas are going to help me to my new house!’ He cheerfully exclaimed, walking into the house that used to be his. He knew his scent turned sour, especially when he saw all the new furniture, fear taking over as he thought back to the stabbing sensation in his neck and freezing water and electricity and…

‘Gabriel?’ A hand was resting on his shoulder, and Gabriel peered up to his younger brother, who looked concerned. Shoving down memories of something he would rather never remember, Gabriel flounced towards the stairs.

‘The biggest boxes you have, Mikey!’ He declared, and Lucifer chuckled lowly.

**

They had finished packing, complaining about his extensive collection. Gabriel had told them how Sam wasn’t actually a bad Alpha, missed out the parts about the hormones and the Intersex, going straight for the pancakes. The three snorted, like they didn’t believe him, and he remembered that it wasn’t common for Alphas to allow Omegas anything. The car ride was full of Gabriel’s singing, all three of his brothers whining.

‘Are you sure he said this was alright?’ Michael asked, and Gabriel nodded. They helped him to his room, clearly picking up on the fact that he’d already installed a lock on his door. Sam had bought it, and had given him the tools to do it himself. They helped him unpack, clothes in the correct draw, items on shelves.

‘Lord, do I even want to know?’ Lucifer asked, Gabriel turning to see his brother holding the bag of toys Sam had bought. Gabriel giggled when Michael looked in, the Alpha’s face twisting in disgust and glancing to Gabriel.

‘I went into heat, Sam brought water and pills and stuff. Sat in the corridor and defended my honour.’ He said it with humour, crossing a hand over his heart and mock-swooning, before returning to unpacking. It was only when he realised his three brothers had stopped moving that he turned back.

‘You went into heat?’ Michael asked, and Gabriel felt the familiar pang of annoyance at being born an Omega. He’d been on pills ever since his first heat, and now had decided to stop taking them. Sam had offered to get them, but Gabriel didn’t think he would ever forget the way they weened him off.

‘Yeah, my pills were stopped.’ Gabriel pulled out a stuffed Moose, grinning slightly when he thought of Sam, tucking it under his arm.

‘Withdrawn?’ Lucifer asked casually, picking out some photo frames. Of course, Omegas had to be withdrawn steadily to ensure no adverse reactions. He hadn’t got that luxury.

‘Nah, they just stopped them.’ When Lucifer looked concerned, Gabriel plundered on, determined not to make this awkward.

‘Anyway, I’m still evidently alive, so.’ The cheer sounded fake, even to his ears, but he continued to unpack. The four brothers fell back into silence, until a car was heard pulling into the drive. The Alphas in the room immediately tensed, their scents turning gross. Gabriel couldn’t help cowering slightly, before he realised his brothers were watching, and he moved to the door.

They followed, of course, but Gabriel was the one to reach the living room first. He grinned, chucking the Moose at Sam’s head. The Alpha caught it easily, staring at it in amusement.

‘Really, Gabriel?’ The Omega stuck his tongue out, before his brothers appeared. They still smelled pretty bad, and Gabriel really didn’t like it.

‘Moose, meet Cassie, Luci and Mike. Guys, meet Sam.’ Gabriel watched Sam greet each of them, and he could tell that the Alpha was slightly concerned, although he didn’t show it. When he handed Gabriel back the Moose, he was shocked to find it smelling of lavender. Of course, Sam had noticed his discomfort with his brothers’ scents, and so had given him something else to breath. Damn that Samsquatch for being so thoughtful!

‘Are you staying for dinner? I’m cooking lasagne.’ Sam asked, and Michael politely declined. Gabriel mock-gagged, even though Sam’s cooking was the best. The Alpha smirked, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a white paper bag. Gabriel knew what that was, bounced across the room and snatched the lollypop from the bag, sighing happily.

‘You better eat your lasagne.’ Sam scolded with a fond look as Gabriel shoved the lolly in, and he rolled his eyes.

‘Is there ice cream?’ He asked, doing his best puppy-dog eyes, but Sam was much better at them.

‘Yeah, I got your favourite.’ Sam walked to the kitchen, and Gabriel turned to his brothers.

‘Anyway, so I’m not dead, and I have a housemate. Oh, they diagnosed me as well! Alpha hormones, that’s why I don’t do well with other Alphas. Unless they’re you guys.’ He gestured to the three, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

‘Yet you get along with Sam?’ Gabriel paused, realising he had unintentionally strolled right into that trap. Sam appeared again, a slight smile on his face.

‘I’m the opposite. Omega hormones, makes me acceptable for Gabe’s housemate.’ The Omega grinned at the term, but didn’t like how Sam looked worried that his brothers would judge. Michael seemed surprised, and he opened his mouth before his brain caught up.

‘You don’t seem very Omega-like.’ Gabriel stepped closer to Sam, hoping his scent would calm the question.

‘I grew up with an Alpha dad and a Beta brother who acted like an Alpha. I’m just better with one side.’ Gabriel gave a silent promise to Sam that he was sorry that they were asking this many questions, but the Alpha just shrugged.

‘Will you come and see us again?’ Lucifer asked Gabriel, and he didn’t really fancy going back to the house. Sam, luckily, saved him.

‘You’ve got access to the car, Gabriel. You can go out into the city with them.’ Gabriel promised to call his brothers, and they eventually left. He turned, hoping to ask Sam some more questions about his Omega side, but the Alpha had gone back to the kitchen to cook.


	7. An Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes a mistake. Good thing Sam's here.

Gabriel knew it was stupid. Knew, utterly and truly, that he’d made a big mistake. But when he’d seen the Novak rivals, the Styne family, he had to pick on them. He’d been at a bar, a lone Omega, enjoying his month anniversary of his new house. Then, he’d seen the Alpha. Jacob Styne, a guy you didn’t want to get on the wrong side of.

Gabriel had completely forgotten his new-found weakness to Alphas. The Styne’s, once wary of his tongue, now were chasing him through the dark, Gabriel praying that if they caught him, they’d kill him. Sadly, he didn’t think that was the case. The bar fight had been bad enough, bruises already made, blood already coating him. His shirt had been torn, hands reaching for jeans, and he’d fled. Straight into the undergrowth, shirt tattered and not covering anything, fleeing as fast as he could.

The Alphas were in pursuit. He knew this, knew they were following, and so his hands reached for the phone as he ran. The first person he called was Sam, considering he lived closest. His breathing was heavy, and when Sam answered, Gabriel prayed he could hear the garbled words that came out. It was a brief explanation, Alphas, bar fight, Gabriel running. Sam had told him to get to the lake, the water would help mask his scent. Then, Gabriel had hung up, hearing voices all around him in the dark, curled up under a bush.

‘Cas?’ He picked up on the second ring, his gravelly voice ringing through.

‘Hello, Gabriel.’

‘Cassie, please. I need help, I’ve got Alphas coming after me, Cassie please.’ He was begging, clutching the phone close to his chest as he tried to curl up tighter, tried to stop the Alphas from finding him. Six of them, only one of him. He didn’t like those odds, and he really didn’t like this, and Gabriel would admit, he was terrified.

‘Gabriel, where are you? Stay calm, we’re coming.’ That was reassuring, and Gabriel forced his body to stop sending out vast quantities of terrified Omega hormones.

‘Hiding, I don’t know where they are, I can hear them. Cassie, it’s Styne.’ He mumbled, before a branch snapped too close. Gabriel shuddered, Castiel’s voice calming as he told him that he would be okay, that they would come and get him.

‘I called Sam as well. Cassie, I don’t want to be an Omega anymore.’ Gabriel was crying. Later, when he’d recovered from the ordeal, he would refuse to mention that. Castiel sounded just as scared as he did, trying to calm Gabriel, before the Omega spotted Jacob. Well, Jacob spotted Gabriel. The Omega howled, actually howled, dropping the phone and running. Alpha pheromones, especially when they were hunting, were awful. He wanted his brothers, wanted Sam, wanted anyone that wasn’t the evil guys trying to kill him. Or worse.

He was running into the clearing, not sure the lake would work when they were right behind him. It was so late, nobody was out, he had no chance of finding someone to protect him. Another issue became apparent when he got too close to the water, memories of being held under surfacing, and the Omega backed away. Growling turned his attention to the six Alphas, stalking into the clearing. They were spread out, trapping him against the water front, and Gabriel was bloody terrified. His body was shaking, a mixture of tears and snot running down his face.

Jacob looked amused, stalking forward like Gabriel was pray. His eyes were the red colour of an Alphas in hunt, teeth slightly sharper, nails slightly longer. His scent was downright detestable, and Gabriel felt his body threaten to give in, and it did. He curled up on the ground, trying to appear tiny as the Alpha came. Only when he heard a roar, an actual Alpha roar, did his eyes open again. It was rare, only 1% of the Alpha population could do it, something not even Michael, a very Alpha Alpha, could do. Yet, Gabriel found his eyes focusing on an angry Sam, eyes as red as blood, glaring at Styne.

Fundamentally, although he knew Sam was safe, when the fighting started, he got as far away as possible. The bruises from earlier were starting to be problematic, and apparently his shirt really was beyond fixing. Despite the heat, he was going into shock, cold taking over his body as he crawled away from the fighting Alphas. One reached him, grabbing at his ankles and he whined, a stupid Omega sound that was helpless as the Alpha clambered up him, reaching for his throat.

The pressure was lifted away, Gabriel watching the Alpha go hurtling in the other direction as Sam, who wasn’t looking great either, threw him. Normally, Gabriel would watch an Alpha fight, especially Sam. He was incredible, not that Gabriel pondered on that for long, continuing his trek towards the safety of the trees. Once his body wouldn’t move anymore, he looked across to where the fighting was happening, saw one Alpha on the floor not moving. One was propped against a tree, clutching his side. One was hanging back, evidently not wanting to face Sam.

The scent of more Alphas filled the clearing, although these scents he recognised. They were a way off, but, an Alpha lunging at Gabriel gave the Omega the opportunity to call for his brothers. Well, call was probably an overstatement. More an earth-shattering scream as said Alpha went for him, and yet again, muscular arms hauled the bodyweight off. He noted that the one that had climbed on him was looking pretty bad, bruised and bleeding, a pattern common with the other Alphas.

The scent of Michael came through strong, and Gabriel forced himself to look away from Jacob, the only Alpha left fighting. Three unconscious, one still not joining the fight, one on his knees clutching his windpipe like he couldn’t breathe. Gabriel scanned the treeline, saw his eldest brother, and his stomach twisted. He tried to move, tried to do anything really. Instead, he made another Omega sound, the Alpha diving into the dirt beside him and wrapping Gabriel up so quickly that he almost lost his breath. When his other brothers’ scents joined, Gabriel finally relaxed, just in time to hear the last roar.

Jacob fled, as did the two still conscious. Ran for the woods, the three unconscious bodies, or at least he hoped they were unconscious, and a very angry Sam. Huh, Gabriel mused, staring at his blood-stained housemate. Who knew the part-Omega would be so Alpha?


	8. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to see Dean. Then deals with a breakdown from Gabriel

Sam didn’t really think, he just acted. The roar came out before he could stop it, and the fight was easier than he believed it would be. It was instinct, seeing Gabriel on the floor, hearing him cry out, he just let go of all the barriers that held back the natural Alpha within him, let his canines drop, let his claws turn sharp as he fought. When the scent of more Alphas joined, Sam had to scold himself, telling his mind that they were friend, not foe.

The last roar was more for show, watching the men run, well, three of them. They scampered to the tree line, disappearing, and he looked to the three bodies. They were conscious, all of them. Then his attention turned to the Omega on the ground, who certainly wouldn’t like his appearance. It took Alphas a good half-an-hour to calm their scents, to draw back instinct, but Sam did it in seconds. Turned his scent softer, like an Omegas, and drew back his Alpha features. The reaction was instantaneous, Gabriel shifted away from Michael, picking himself up onto unsteady feet.

The sight of the wobbling Omega made Sam move, made him catch Gabriel before he fell, guiding him back to the ground. He didn’t stop the Omega when he buried his face into the side of his neck, Sam smelling the citrus smell under all of that blood and Alpha pheromones. The Omega was shivering, and a quick glance around showed that none of them were wearing anything other than t-shirts. Sam sighed, peeling the Omega off of him for long enough to take his shirt off, putting it over Gabriel’s smaller frame.

He wasn’t surprised that the other Novaks looked at him, he wasn’t exactly a pretty sight. Scars of different shapes and sizes littered his skin, but he didn’t try and hide.

‘Gabe, you okay?’ He studied him for any threatening injuries, just finding bruising and small cuts. It didn’t make him any less angry, but it did help with the Alpha side of him that wanted to ensure the Omega wasn’t hurt. His friend meant a lot to him.

‘Tired.’ He muttered, head lolling slightly. Sam figured he’d want to go with his brothers, and asked. Gabriel hesitated, but Sam insisted he didn’t mind, that it wasn’t his job to tell Gabriel where to go. The issue was that Gabriel’s Omega half was more prominent, was relying on an Alpha, and Sam was supposed to be his. Sam knew Michael wanted to take him, and so he did something he’d only ever done in front of Dean, and one other. His Omega scent slipped through, pushing past anything else. The scent, although comforting, wouldn’t provide as much safety as a familiar Alpha. Sure enough, the sleepy Omega twisted more towards Castiel, allowing Sam to step back. His scent shifted back, Alpha pushing past, and the trio of Novaks gave him indescribable looks.

‘Call me if he needs anything. I’ll… yeah.’ Sam awkwardly backed away, not wanting to disturb. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t fancy being alone, and took a chance.

**

Dean opened the door, staring at him with a blank expression.

‘Dude, you stink of Alpha. Get in the shower.’ Sam did as told, washing away the scent, trying to restrain his pheromones as he dressed in the set of clothes he left at Dean’s place. He found his brother in his bedroom, cautiously hovering. Dean might be slightly uncomfortable with him coming in, he didn’t know if he should, maybe it was a bad idea to be here, he didn’t want…

‘Stop thinking so loud. C’mere, Sammy.’ Sam did as told, climbing onto the bed next to his brother. After a huff from his brother, Dean gave in, letting Sam curl up next to him. He made his scent softer, less Alpha-like, just to settle Dean’s need to be the boss. They lay in silence, the reassurance of family calming the worry that Sam felt at having shown the Novaks what he could do with his scent. What if they rejected him? Told everyone?

‘Fancy telling me what happened?’ Dean asked, and Sam did. He didn’t leave out the roar, Dean knew he could do it, had seen it once when John had hit Dean. The moment had been unforgivable, Dean, his big brother, had been defending Sam. John had got mad, called Sam some choice words, then had hit Dean when he tried to defend him. Sam hadn’t been able to stop the sound that came out of his mouth, nobody hurt his brother. Both of them had stared at him, evidently unsure if it was even possible for him to make that sound. They hadn’t spoken about it since.

He told him about shifting his scent to an Omega. Dean didn’t stop rubbing circles onto his back, kept the pace steady, even when Sam felt tears threaten his eyes. He told him how the Novaks hadn’t spoken, hadn’t said anything at all. Told him he didn’t know where to go, how he’d gone to him because Dean was the only person that could understand. The hand moved to his hair, stroking soft circles, and before Sam could stop it, purrs fell from his mouth. The Omega-sound didn’t stop Dean, he just kept doing it until Sam felt his eyelids droop, felt his body give in to exhaustion.

**

Gabriel had been gone twelve hours when Sam got a phone call, telling him that Gabriel was freaking out, wasn’t speaking to anyone and they didn’t know what happened. Michael told him that they just tried to get him to have a bath, and Sam explained he knew what was wrong, but before he could offer to explain, Michael asked him to come over.

Just because he was invited, didn’t make it any less terrifying walking into a house that smelt of three Alphas. Castiel met him at the door, and Sam pretended that he didn’t know that him and Dean had been going on dates, instead followed the blue-eyed Alpha to the bathroom. Michael and Lucifer were standing in the doorway, Sam could smell the thick scent of fear on both of them. What was worse was Gabriel’s scent, a horrible taste. The Omega was in the bathroom, the tub filled up, but Gabriel was in the corner. His legs were tucked to his chest, arms wrapped round himself, rocking slightly. Eyes wide, not staring at them, and Sam knew what this was. Hell, he’d dealt with it.

Sam padded in slowly, slipping his shoes off. That was the first thing that set him off, the sound of shoes. He then went to the water, dipping a hand in to test the temperature. The Omega didn’t stop rocking, so Sam sat down against the tub, trying to think about what his mind went through.

‘It’s the cold, right?’ The Omega didn’t stop rocking, although his head turned slightly, wide eyes focusing on Sam. That was good, and he evidently was still hearing. Enough, Sam thought, to pull him back.

‘The water was always freezing. Took me months to be able to drink water. Had to have the showers hot enough to scorch.’ Sam rattled on, ignoring the Alphas listening. ‘Had my bathroom redone. Didn’t like tiles anymore, had some weird foamy floor installed. Got rid of the tub entirely for a year. Shoes always set me off as well, hence you dealing with my mismatched socks.’ He wiggled his toes, the Omega stopping his rocking as he stared at Sam. The Alpha shrugged, raising his arm to dip it back into the water.

‘Soap was always a biggie. Had to be the strongest smelling, anything to replace the smell of detergent. You get me?’ He asked lazily, pulling his hand out of the water. Gabriel watched cautiously, and Sam reached his hand out steadily, watching the water drip. Gabriel shuffled slightly, one hand letting go of his knees. It touched briefly, running over a water drop, before it shot back.

‘I have no idea how many times they did that to you, but I can assure you, it isn’t going to happen again. We’re all going to leave, you can do this in your own time. I just need to know that you’re the one listening to me, Gabriel. Not the thing they thought you should be.’ He stared right at the Omega, shifting his scent to the lavender that Gabriel had told him was his best flavour. Not many Alphas could control such a thing, Sam guessed it was his Omega side.

‘S…Sam.’ Gabriel stuttered, and he grinned.

‘I was expecting a nickname.’ Sam replied, and a small smile spread on Gabriel’s lips.

‘Moose.’ That made Sam laugh, his head tipped back, and Gabriel looked delighted. Sam stood carefully, a bright smile on his face.

‘Have fun. I’ll see you later.’ He stated, unsure of what Gabriel would want.

‘Can I come home tonight?’ He asked, and Sam sighed. How many times was he going to have to tell him that he didn’t need to ask? His pout, apparently, was enough. Gabriel cleared his throat.

‘I’m coming home tonight.’

‘Better.’ Sam remarked, walking to the door, Michael looking at him with the same expression as last night. Lucifer looked impressed, Castiel thankful.

‘Cook me spaghetti.’ Gabriel added, and Sam snorted with laughter.

‘Yes, your Majesty.’ He mocked, but was glad Gabriel was happy.


	9. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel does some talking. Then some snooping

Gabriel didn’t like talking. It was too awkward, yet his brothers had insisted, and now they were all awkwardly sitting in the living room. Had Gabriel mentioned it was awkward? He didn’t want to talk about this, didn’t want to think about the clinic. Michael looked slightly unsure about what to say, Castiel looked concerned, and Lucifer looked angry. Gabriel wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him up. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen.

‘Would you like to explain what that was about?’ Michael inquired, voice neutral, face calm. Gabriel didn’t think this was a good idea, wondered if he could just make a dive out of a window. Then imagined Sam’s face, and thought better of the entire thing.

‘Not really.’ He said with a smirk, trying to diffuse the tension with humour. Gabriel had more pressing concerns than the freak-out over the bath. Like Sam, for example. Gabriel had been happy flirting with him, knowing that it didn’t really mean anything. Now, however, Gabriel was thinking maybe he had a slight crush on the Alpha. It wasn’t like Gabriel was a blushing virgin, he’d slept with his fair share of people. It had been two and a half months since he’d last had sex, two weeks before he’d been taken to the Clinic. Maybe that was why Sam seemed appealing.

‘Let me rephrase, tell us what happened.’ Michael stated, using that “I’m the Alpha in this household” tone, one that usually made Gabriel laugh and roll his eyes, but he felt his body flinch back into the chair. Seeing his mistake, the eldest softened his glare, rolling back on his scent as the only non-Alpha stared. If he couldn’t not tell them, then he’d just keep it casual.

‘Had some chilly baths, that’s all.’ Gabriel casually commented, keeping his mind away from the hands holding him under the water. It was actually quite annoying, it meant that he couldn’t have a cold shower to stop arousal. And, for some reason, Sam popped into his head. Damn his Omega mind, Gabriel thought, shifting in the chair.

‘Gabriel…’ Lucifer warned, a tone that told him he should be taking this conversation more seriously than he was. The thing is, Gabriel didn’t understand why they were doing this. For years, they had never really cared about each other’s emotions, not until he started acting like an Omega. It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other, Gabriel knew that, but they kept emotions buried. Asking him to speak about them just wasn’t in his nature. Then again, if he told them, they might let him go to his house. That seemed like a good option.

‘Cold baths, they…’ He paused, thinking of the best way to phrase it, ‘held me down under the water. It was only once.’ He added, like that would soften it. He didn’t look to his brothers, didn’t want to see what their reaction was, and instead thought back to his other problem.

‘Gabriel…’ Michael stated, then stopped, and the Omega wondered if they had anything else in their vocabulary.

‘It isn’t a big deal, Mikey.’ The nickname slipped out, a term Gabriel only used when he was feeling affectionate. The Alpha smiled slightly, and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile back. Stupid Omega-ness.

‘What about Sam?’ Lucifer asked, and Gabriel wondered how much he could say without betraying trust. It wasn’t like he wanted to give away Sam’s secrets, he just wanted them to understand that Sam understood him.

‘He was at a clinic. Because of his hormones. I don’t know much else.’ Gabriel realised he didn’t actually know that much about Sam’s experiences, and he told himself he’d find out.

‘Okay. Any other triggers we should know about?’ Michael asked, genuinely concerned. Gabriel couldn’t stop the words, his filter not working.

‘Unless you have shock collars lying around, Mike, I think I’m good.’ The three horrified faces stared at him, and Gabriel stared blankly back. Awkward.

**

‘Honey, I’m home!’ Gabriel called, stepping into the living room. Sam spun so quickly, shoving the piece of paper that was in his hand behind his back. It was a typical guilty-move, one that had Gabriel smirking as he walked in. Sam’s cheeks went dark red, his flustered face coming out to play as he stammered,

‘Hi, I was just… cooking dinner.’ Gabriel grinned, all predatory, as he stalked across the room. Sam looked uncomfortable, shifting as Gabriel approached.

‘With a piece of paper? Secret lover, Sammy?’ His face turned up in disgust quick enough to know that it wasn’t a lover. Deciding to stalk further later, he allowed Sam to return to cooking dinner.

 

‘I feel like a virgin.’ Gabriel stated, later, after they had finished eating dinner. Sam coughed up beer, looking across to where Gabriel was slumped across the armchair. The Omega turned his head slightly, looking to the Alpha.

‘You get me? Been so long.’ He yawned slightly, the beer making him dopey. Sam, evidently a prude, did not seem to want to get in this conversation. However, when the silence reached awkward, he broke it.

‘How long?’

‘Two and a half months, Sammich. A whole two and a half months.’ Sam looked slightly surprised, and curious.

‘What’s your type? Of people, I mean.’ Sam asked nervously, like this entire conversation was too explicit for him. Gabriel pondered the question. Technically, his type should be all Alphas.

‘I’m not that fussy. I wear scent blockers, kept me as a Beta.’ He’d slept with all three secondary genders, and he could tell Sam knew that, his cheeks flaring. Taking the opportunity, he rolled over to look right at the Alpha.

‘What about you?’

‘I’m more the relationship type. I don’t… I can’t sleep with just anyone.’ It took Gabriel a moment to figure out why, then realised that it must be quite difficult. He wanted to know exactly how it worked, but also didn’t want to freak Sam out.

‘How long’s it been?’ Sam looked away, mumbling something under his breath. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, Sam sighed like it was painful.

‘Three years.’ It was Gabriel’s turn to choke. His eyes widened, staring at the Alpha. That was three whole years. Including three ruts, presuming Sam had them.

‘How?’ Gabriel bluntly asked, and Sam shifted in the seat.

‘Broke up with an ex, didn’t feel like getting back out there. Then the Clinic happened, and since then, I’ve never… yeah.’ So many things Gabriel wanted to question, but he settled with restraining himself to one question. It was better not to frighten the Alpha away.

‘How’d the Clinic get you?’ Sam chuckled, but it was a dark sort of chuckle, and Gabriel saw the pain flash across his face.

‘My ex gave me up, told them I was a freak.’ Gabriel’s heart shattered, the Alpha looked so upset, and he didn’t know what to do.

‘Tell me about them.’ Sam hesitated, that much was clear, but eventually, he spoke.

‘Her name was Ruby. She was my second real relationship, but she wasn’t… nice. It took me a while to figure it out, and by the time I did, she got pretty possessive.’ Gabriel could see guilt, could smell the discomfort, and wanted to know more. Wanted to know what she did, wanted to know what Sam was hiding. But Sam didn’t offer any more, not until Gabriel, out of curiosity, asked what her secondary gender was.

‘Alpha.’ Rare things, Alpha-Alpha coupling. Gabriel didn’t judge, although he wanted to know more. He could wait.

**

It was a breach of personal space. Sam was with Dean, and Gabriel was snooping through his draws. It was wrong, but Gabriel desperately wanted to know what was on the piece of paper. Sam had got three more letters, but he hadn’t said anything, even though he looked devastated. Gabriel reached a locked draw, a grin forming on his face as he reached for the key that he’d seen Sam put in the pencil pot. Expecting a draw full of letters, Gabriel’s eyes widened considerably when he saw what was actually in the draw.

Sex toys. And not the kind for Alphas, either. Omega sex toys, different objects to be inserted. Curiosity had Gabriel peering into the draw, admiring the collection. He wondered whose they were, before he noted the half-open bottle of lube. The Omega froze, realising that they must be Sam’s. Gabriel didn’t understand a lot about this whole Intersex thing, but staring at a collection of different sized Dildos, he got the idea.

Then, with horror, Gabriel realised the sweet smelling scent was him. Not only was the Omega snooping through his housemates stuff, stumbling across sex-toys, but now he was producing slick in an ALPHA’S room, an Alpha that would be able to smell it when he got home. Gabriel ran, literally, to the window, flinging it open before shutting the draw sharply. He made it to the shower, stripping off his clothes quickly and stepping under. The hot spray helped, and if Gabriel’s hand wandered to places, well, that was his business.

By the time Sam got back, Gabriel had managed to get rid of the scent. And, on top of that, he’d made a plan. A plan to make Sam tell him more about this Intersex thing.


	10. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this chapter is a little smutty, so you can skip if you don't want to read :)

Sam was stressed. Really stressed. He tried to keep an open-mind about the letters, tried to ignore the worry that crippled him when he read them. He went to tell Dean, but Dean was too happy, telling him how Castiel had agreed to another date, how they were going to the cinema. He didn’t want to worry his brother, didn’t want Dean to have to act like the big-brother again, so he didn’t tell him. Instead, he returned to his house, trying to push it out of his mind.

It was easier said than done. But, luckily, he had a housemate that never failed to be utterly entertaining. This evening, Gabriel was beating him at Monopoly, laughing as he charged extra for towels for his hotels. Sam chuckled, losing badly, but he didn’t mind, not when it put a smile on Gabriel’s face.

The night progressed with Gabriel telling him a story about how Castiel once accidently stabbed him with the end of a spoon. When Sam openly protested, stating it couldn’t possibly be true, the Omega stripped off the shirt and turned, showing a scar on his lower back from where, according to Gabriel, Castiel had stabbed him. Sam chuckled, before his eyes drifted across his torso. Now that he wasn’t covered in blood and bruises, Gabriel was actually quite good looking.

He’d been staring too long, cursing himself for being attracted to his housemate. It was ridiculous, and he blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t been able to deal with his hormones while Gabriel had been living here. He hadn’t had time to… take care of himself since Gabriel had arrived, and it was obviously making him more horny than normal. That was why he shifted in the chair, suddenly regretting letting Gabriel take his shirt off.

‘I’m going to Cassie’s tonight, that good?’ Oh, whatever God was looking down on Sam now, thank you.

‘Yes!’ He blurted slightly too quickly, then flushed when Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Sam determinedly looked anywhere but at the Novak, waiting until he was out of the door before he literally sprinted to his room. It was ridiculous, utterly stupid to be turned on over something so small, hell, he hadn’t felt like this even when Gabriel was in heat. He worried that it was because he was getting used to the Omega, and his Alpha was content to find him attractive.

He unlocked the draw, pausing on what to grab. Lube wasn’t necessarily needed, but he liked the thought of being an Alpha and not producing his own lubricant. Need overtook the shame, and Sam stripped down to nothing, diving onto the bed. The house to himself, that was good. The throbbing between his legs was enough to drive him to choose a toy, a simple vibrator.

Slick, unfortunately, was already present. Leaving the lube bottle shut, his eyes closed as he let his hand move, one reaching for his chest while the other drifting south. He neglected his cock, knowing he’d get there eventually, but wanted so desperately to feel the other half of him sated. He shifted his legs further apart, the smell of slick overpowering, before he pushed the end of the vibrator against his hole. It was almost shameful, how quickly his body accepted the intrusion, how quickly Sam was panting.

He needed more. His hand left the vibrator, reaching for a larger one. He didn’t bother with lube, coated it in the slick being produced from the existing toy, then pulled the smaller one out. A pitiful whine left his throat, before it was replaced by a gasp as the larger toy pushed in. Vibrations shot through, his body arching up as the toy brushed his prostate. This was what he’d missed.

Leaving his cock untouched, he worked the vibrator in and out, a harsh pace that hit his prostate. Slick leaked down, and Sam didn’t worry about the fact he’d need to change the sheets, speeding up the pace between his legs. He moaned, gripping the smaller vibrator and taking it to his straining cock, an angry red shade. Starting with the lowest vibrations, right at the very base, he worked himself up until precum was pooling on his stomach, hips thrusting back against the vibrator, hand jerking around his cock. One brush of the vibrator over his slit was enough for Sam to shout, vision going white as his body tensed painfully.

Removing the stimulation from his cock, feeling thoroughly debauched, covered in his own seed, he continued to push at the vibrations between his cheeks. It was getting to oversensitivity, but he continued the stimulation, his body shaking as it hit his prostate. This bit was Sam’s favourite, the part where his cock was already filling back up, stimulated by the Omega hormones rushing through as they responded to being fucked.

Abandoning the vibrator, he chose a six inch dildo, not bothering to get it covered in his juices before shoving it in. The pain was nice, the stretch made him arch, before his body responded. Sam bit down hard on his lip, preventing the shout that would have come with his prostate being hit, and his body cumming for the second time. Slick coated his hand, and Sam couldn’t find it in him to care, slumping down happily and chucking the toys somewhere into the corner, he’d wash them in the morning, he figured.

He really should clean himself, but the long-overdue masturbation led to the Alpha falling asleep before he could even think of the consequences of not cleaning up.

**

For the first couple of moments when he woke, everything was utterly okay. There was no stress, no issues. Then, as he twisted slightly, the dried cum on his belly reminded him he really needed to clean up. Then came the scent of slick, and Sam shifted out of the wet sheets, stumbling towards his shower. It did wonders, waking up his achy body, washing away any sign of what happened. Dressing quickly, he looked to the clock. Eight am, perfect, Gabriel didn’t usually come home till after lunch.

He opened the window to his room, then went back to the bathroom to clean his toys. Making sure the draw was locked once he was done, he stripped his bed. Walking downstairs, he shoved them into the washer, adding extra scent-blockers to make sure they wouldn’t smell of slick when he got them back. Sam smiled happily, picking up fresh sheets from the closet. When he returned downstairs, he went to the kitchen.

Two things hit him. The first was the smell of bacon. The second was the note on the side.

_Figured you’d be hungry. Bacon’s under the grill, I’m off to see my brothers, they were busy last night._

Fuck.


	11. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a plan. It doesn't work too well

Gabriel’s plan worked too well. And in the morning, unable to deal with the fact that he’d jerked off to the sound of his roommate getting off, he had to leave. Had to go somewhere away from the sweet scent of slick, had to get away. But he also didn’t want Sam to think he was mad, or for him to not know he had been there. Cooking the bacon had been a peace offering, the Omega slipping out. He needed advice, and who better to go to than his brothers?

Maybe not Michael, who would look at him disapprovingly. Possibly Lucifer, he’d always helped Gabriel when he needed to get laid in the past. But, as Gabriel walked into the Novak household, the one he told was Castiel.

‘I think I might be attracted to Sam.’ He stated, Castiel almost snorting orange juice out of his nose. Then, he proceeded to cough up the rest, before eventually, he just stared.

‘How did you figure this out?’ Castiel always went with logistical things, so he would need evidence. Gabriel didn’t hold back.

‘I walked around half naked, then told him I was going to your house, then didn’t go to your house and waited to see if he’d jack off. He did.’ Castiel just stared at him, and Gabriel shrugged.

‘You did it on purpose?’ Castiel eventually stated, and Gabriel nodded. Obviously, he wanted the Winchester to realise how perfect they were for each other. But Gabriel didn’t do subtle, and he also wasn’t great with feelings.

‘Yeah.’ Lucifer walked in at that moment, joining the table. Cassie gave him a look, but Gabriel gestured to continue, his brother wasn’t an issue here.

‘Maybe you could just tell him.’ Castiel provided, and Lucifer snorted.

‘Make him jealous. You know the party we have on Friday? Get a date.’ Gabriel didn’t point out that Lucifer didn’t even need to ask who it was, which made the Omega frown. Then, he realised they had a point.

‘But if I have a date, Sam won’t come.’ It was a good point.

‘Yes he will, I’ll make Dean bring him.’ Castiel stated, then blushed when Lucifer gave him a knowing look. The three Novak siblings had a plan, now all Gabriel had to do was find a date.

**

Sam looked good in a suit. Stunningly good. He stood by Dean, speaking to one of the rival companies, not even trying to charm, yet Gabriel could tell he was. Gabriel’s date, a certain Alpha called Liam, was not exactly his type. To make it worse, Sam didn’t even seem bothered. The Alpha just walked around, being friendly to everyone, even smiling at Gabriel like it was okay that he was on the arm of another Alpha. It was ridiculous. Gabriel felt ridiculous.

He had just about given up on the entire thing, it was working awfully, and Castiel kept shooting him sympathetic glances. Lucifer looked amused, like he expected the entire thing. Sam just kept being a good Alpha, walking round and talking to everyone. That was until another Omega came in, an unclaimed one with her father. Meg Masters, a pretty blonde Omega, who had once caught the eye of Castiel.

Her eyes locked onto Sam like a magnet, waltzing across the room in a skimpy outfit. Sam turned, excusing himself from the Beta he had been speaking to. Gabriel glared, and was surprised to find Castiel doing the same. Dean stood by his side, also glaring, and the Omega felt less bad about the situation. Sam seemed oblivious, offering his arm to the Omega and walking across to the drinks. Gabriel glared, and the annoyance was picked up on by the Alpha he was clinging to.

‘Would you like to dance?’ He asked, and Gabriel turned his nose up.

‘I’m going to stand with my brother.’ He didn’t bother waiting for a reply, stalked across to Castiel, who turned to face him.

‘You look like someone stole you toy.’ Castiel remarked dryly, and Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

‘They did.’ He bluntly said, eyes training back across to Sam, who was laughing at something Meg said. Dean cleared his throat, as if reminding him that he was there, but Gabriel didn’t care. He was annoyed, that was his Alpha, not Meg’s. She needed to get her own Alpha, not steal the one that he had claimed.

‘Sam isn’t like that, man.’ Dean remarked, and Gabriel glanced back. He could see the worry on the elder Winchester’s face, which didn’t make the situation any better.

‘Then why do you look like that.’ He snapped, and Dean’s face melted into anger. Despite only being a Beta, he didn’t particularly want to get in a fight with the mechanic. Gabriel felt his scent shifting to fear, but he kept it masked, but Castiel picked up on it.

‘Because he had a stupid Alpha ex who was an arse. I’m not seeing him hurt again, Shortstack.’ Dean said it calmly, even though he was evidently angry, and Gabriel bowed his head in apology. He didn’t like the nickname, but it wasn’t awful.

‘Ruby.’ Gabriel muttered, already knowing on some level that she hadn’t been good for him. Dean raised an eyebrow, as if to ask why he knew, but Gabriel just shrugged.

‘I asked about exes. He didn’t offer much.’ Dean laughed at that, until the attention was turned back to Sam. Lucifer had strolled across, placing a hand on Sam’s lower back, leaning in to murmur something. Gabriel watched, a mixture of concern and gratefulness, as Sam leant towards him rather than to Meg. The Omega waited for a moment, Sam staring right at Lucifer, before she decided it was not worth it. That left Lucifer and Sam, who just stood there staring at each other.

**

Gabriel had stormed out. The night wasn’t working, and he really wasn’t bothered about staying to watch whatever the hell Lucifer was doing. Castiel had tried to convince him he was probably just trying to help, but Gabriel knew that Alpha’s were Lucifer’s taste. The night was cold, and even though the party was at his house, he found himself stalking down the yard towards the road.

‘Going somewhere?’ Liam. Gabriel turned, glaring at his date with annoyance, like this dick had any control over him. Suddenly forgetting his status, the Omega spat out the words,

‘Yeah, away from you.’ He realised the mistake when the Alpha’s eyes turned red, canines descending slightly. The rumble that came from his throat was unmistakeable, the sound of an Alpha roar. Not only were they rare, but they were usually irrefusable for Omegas, and no Alpha would step into the fight. An Alpha with a Roar was likely to be stronger than any other, and nobody would be stupid enough to challenge him.

Sure enough, as people came to see what the commotion was, Gabriel backing away from the very angry Alpha, nobody jumped in. No Alpha, no Beta. Michael came, skidding onto the grass, and Liam turned, his roar breaking the muffled whispers. Silence fell after, and Michael was visibly fighting, one half of him wanting to save Gabriel, but the stronger half, the Alpha half, telling him it wasn’t worth it. That it was a bad idea.

Gabriel shook his head, a minute gesture, telling Michael not to do it. The Alpha admitted defeat, slipping back, and Liam stepped forwards. Ready to claim.

‘Get the fuck away from my Omega.’


	12. My Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam protects Gabriel, then needs protecting himself

Sam had been in the restroom. He had gone to the evening because Dean was, and because Gabriel was. The Omega seemed happy with his date, and Sam was glad, he really did want Gabriel to be happy. Then, Meg had come across. She seemed quite independent for an Omega, and he was inspired. She was difficult to get rid of, until Lucifer came across, whispering about how Dean and Cas and Gabe were glaring. He also said that Meg would leave, if they waited.

Sure enough, she left. Sam walked to the restroom, splashed cold water all over his face, rubbed at it. Then, a scent hit him. It was so faint, but undeniably Gabriel, and it smelt of fear. He couldn’t understand why it was there, why Gabriel was afraid. Then, he heard the Alpha. A roar, a loud one, and his body tensed. His feet moved without him asking, walking out. The crowd was immense, the second growl had people stepping back, tensing.

Even Michael. Sam felt his hormones shift, felt his eyes glow as he stepped through. His voice was barely recognisable, the words slightly bad considering he didn’t OWN Gabriel. He just knew that the Omega didn’t like this Alpha, and he would challenge him. Sure enough, Liam, Sam thought his name was, turned. His eyes were a dark red, he was tall, muscular. Would be a difficult fight, if the hormones were a sign of strength.

The roar was incredible. The ground vibrated, the crowd shrunk, Gabriel swayed. It was prolonged, the people outside the Novak residence were looking terrified, even the Alphas. Liam looked smug, took a step towards Sam like he thought he would back down.

‘I’ll ask one more time. Please, for your safety, get away from him.’ Sam politely asked, although his eyes were red. The Alpha laughed, a dark chuckle, and roared again. This time, the lamp-light blew, glass shards littering the floor. A couple of screams from the crowd, and Sam sighed, taking off his jacket. He folded it nicely, placed it over one of the cars, then turned back to the Alpha. He looked ready to fight, so Sam decided it was time to return the favour.

The Roar was deadly. Ripped out of his chest, broke the silence, shook the ground. He didn’t stop until the windows of the cars burst, until the car alarms sounded, and the Alpha opposite him knew exactly what he was facing. When Sam stopped, Liam had a decision. To be stupid and fight, or to run. The Alpha was obviously dumb.

As Sam watched the Alpha’s claws come down, he realised he genuinely intended to fight him. Sam, having fought the other Alphas, was unsure how this would work. That night, they hadn’t been Alphas with hormones like his. Plus, they hadn’t been anywhere near as big. Liam was huge, a meaningful fight. Sam turned his gaze to Gabriel, who looked downright terrified.

‘Go.’ He uttered, and Liam grinned, all fangs and red eyes.

‘Don’t run too far, little bird. I’m coming back for you.’ Sam let him lunge first, and then let go. He didn’t mind fighting for Gabriel, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. The Alpha was strong, to begin with. The punches hurt. But then, he just stopped caring about the pain. Sam didn’t realise how far things had escalated until he had Liam on the car, the very badly dented car, claws digging into his throat. He genuinely was about to rip his throat out, until he realised what he was doing. The claws retracted, Sam stared at the beaten Alpha below him, and let out another roar. The car beneath them vibrated, rumbled as he released the Alpha’s shirt.

Liam did the thing that would have been sensible to begin with. He ran. Well, sort of stumbled away. And Sam just let him, hearing Lucifer call out to people that they would pay for all damage. Sam felt his stomach sink, felt his other side scream at the hormones rushing through. He turned, looking desperately through the crowd. He wanted him. Needed him. Needed to be safe, needed the comfort his other half screamed for. He moved towards the crowd, desperately seeking the scent that he had found comfort in ever since he was a baby. The scent he always searched for, that didn’t hate him, even if he was a monster. Dean.

**

Dean knew. Could sense it, started to smell the shift in his scent. Started to figure out what was happening, and he moved through the crowd. His hands fisted into the shirt of his little brother, tugged him towards the house. He turned to Castiel, shouted at him to get the house empty. If his brother was shifting, they’d need space. His scent was turning, and luckily there were too many people, they didn’t know what was happening. Dean dragged him into the house, Castiel quick behind them.

Michael and Lucifer remained behind to sort out the people, while Gabriel and Castiel were following them. Dean gripped his brother, headed to the room that Castiel had shown him the first time he visited, a living room. The couch was his destination, smelling the change as his brother shifted, felt his brother tense in pain. It had only happened once, with Dad, and Dean hadn’t known what to do.

Now, he had some ideas. He’d never told his brother, never mentioned it, but when they took Sam, he’d done everything he could. Had tried to break him out. He took courses trying to understand what his brother was. When Sam had been released, he hadn’t spoken about it. That wasn’t unlike Sam, he never spoke. Not when Jess died. Not when Ruby became a manipulative bitch. Dean had researched about Omegas, and what they needed.

So, right now, he had some thoughts. His first was to keep Sammy close, watching Castiel look confused.

‘Blankets. Hot milk. Fresh clothes.’ Dean stated, looking straight at Gabriel. The two brothers disappeared, and Dean pressed Sam against him. Kept the shuddering Omega there, didn’t let him go. He knew this was going to hurt his brother, knew that he needed to shift back. This wasn’t his natural state.

Gabriel returned first, blankets and clothing in hand. It smelt fresh, even though it was probably Lucifer’s clothing. Dean thanked him, watched as Castiel came in. The smell of milk filled the room, and Dean grabbed the cup, putting it next to him. Sam was still shaking, shock was a dangerous thing.

‘Sammy, we need to get you out of those clothes. Can’t smell good, all Alpha-ish.’ The jeans first, Dean ignoring the litany of scars, pulling up new jeans. Did the same with his shirt, the Omega not moving as he did so. Castiel looked confused, Gabriel looked worried. The door opened, two more Alphas joining the room.

‘Everything’s sorted outside.’ Michael stated, before Dean glared. At an Alpha. The lead Alpha of the household he was currently sitting in, and trying to date the youngest brother of.

‘Shut up. Just… be quiet. He just saved your brother. So let me save mine.’ Michael opened his mouth, then shut it. Lucifer stayed quiet, as did Castiel, who retreated to the door. Dean turned back to his baby brother, focused on Sam. He had to break him out of this shock, had to make him okay.

‘Sammy, hey. Listen to me, alright? You’ve gotta come back to me Sam, I need you.’ The Omega stared at him, face contorting in worry, and Dean realised that was the wrong thing to say. Momentarily, he cursed his father. If he hadn’t done this, hadn’t made the entire topic taboo, then Dean would have understood how to deal with this. Would have known the right things to say. He thought back to everything he learnt about traditional Omegas, thought to what Sam must have been taught in the Clinic. He took a breath, shuffled so he was on his knees in front of the Omega, who had curled himself so small that he was face to face with him.

Dean reached out carefully, placed a hand on the side of his brother’s cheek, rose his face so his eyes met his. Hazel, wide and scared, met steady green. Dean forced himself to hold the contact, forced his pheromones to ramp up, almost to the point that he could have been an Alpha. Just had to be strong enough to do this.

‘Sammy, no. You’re a perfect Omega, I wouldn’t care if you stayed like this. But this, what you are now, that’s what the Clinic made you. That’s what Ruby made you. My Sam, my baby brother, he’s more than that. He’s both, in equal measures. An Alpha, with the compassion and love of an Omega. Brilliant, incredible, stunning. Protects those he loves, even when he’s in danger. That Sammy is amazing, and I want him back. Sam, you just gotta push. Forget…’ he stopped, his heart clenching. ‘Forget dad. Forget whatever he taught us, alright? It’s bullshit, every word. Sam, I…’ He reached, wrapped the blanket around his baby brother, watched Hazel eyes focus. ‘I love you, little brother.’

Dean waited, looked down, until a hand touched his cheek, and he rose his gaze. Sam smiled slightly, and his scent shifted back, the Alpha coming. Dean moved when his brother cried out in pain, when his muscles started to twist. The Omega scent turned to agony, turned to pain as he writhed on the couch. Dean gripped tightly, knowing it was harder this way. He held him, felt tears build as his brother cried freely, gripped him as his body started to fit. When the others moved, Dean shooed them back, watched his brother’s body convulse. It was okay. He would be okay. Sam would be fine. They always were


	13. Sam's Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is fed up of Sam hiding

Gabriel watched the Alpha carefully. Three weeks of Sam completely ignoring everyone. He didn’t leave his room, apart from collecting food. He didn’t speak, didn’t try and engage with Gabriel at all. When Dean came round, Sam wouldn’t even let him in the house. The letters kept arriving, and Sam didn’t offer an explanation. Truth be told, Gabriel was actually starting to worry about him.

That was what led Gabriel to his room, knocking lightly on it. The Alpha was inside, he knew that, but he didn’t know if he’d be welcomed in. Then, the door flew open, Sam standing on the other side. He went to speak, but was beaten to it.

‘I’m going away for a couple of weeks. Are you alright here, or do you want to go to your brothers?’ That wasn’t the way this conversation was supposed to go, so the Omega gripped the Alpha, towed him back to the bed and plonked him down. Gabriel sat down as well, staring at him.

‘Speak.’ Gabriel demanded, and the Alpha just blinked, staring at him like he was mad.

‘I don’t…’

‘Why have you been avoiding me?’ Gabriel snapped, feeling his temper grow. He didn’t think too hard about the way Sam’s scent was shifting, the sweet lavender filling the room.

‘I thought… I thought you would want time. To get used to me…’ Sam looked away, and in that moment, Gabriel realised how stupid he had been. He moved forwards, pressed his lips to the Alpha’s quickly, wrapped a hand around the back of his head. Sam took a couple of seconds to respond, before he kissed back. When Gabriel pulled back, the Alpha was flushed red, looking anywhere but at him.

‘I told you, I don’t care.’ Gabriel muttered, lips close to Sam’s. He wouldn’t kiss him again, not until Sam made the effort, so they stayed like this.

‘I need to go away, my rut’s due soon…’ Sam stated, but then obviously decided this was more important. The Alpha closed the distance, kissing him sweetly, and Gabriel sighed happily. Hands reached for his hips, manoeuvring him so that he straddled the Alpha. It was a lovely position, Gabriel thought, but he could hear Sam’s mind working overtime. He pulled back, studying the hazel eyes.

‘You don’t need to leave, Sam. This is your home.’ Guilt. That was the main thing that crossed his face, like there was something that Sam wasn’t telling him. He thought to the letters that had been arriving, realised that maybe this wasn’t just about the party.

‘Tell me.’ He stated, kissing the Alpha’s jawline softly, tugging his hair. Thick, soft, a lot like an Omegas hair was supposed to be.

‘I just… need to go for a little while, just to… oh!’ Gabriel sucked on the pulse point, felt the Alpha flip them over onto the bed. He grinned, especially when Sam’s head ducked to the crook of his neck and started working its way down. He paused, body tensing, and the Omega realised that he’d lost him. Sam sat back up, looking anywhere but Gabriel.

‘I can’t do this… you… You need an Alpha, Gabriel. Not someone like me.’ Gabriel wanted to point out the obvious, that Sam was more of an Alpha than most of the population, but he had already stalked from the room. By the time the Omega caught up, Sam was reaching for his car keys.

‘Don’t leave me!’ Gabriel stated, no, pleaded. Sam’s face tensed, and he looked across to Gabriel. Silence fell, and the Omega didn’t know what he was going to do if Sam left this house, he didn’t think he could find someone else that fitted him so perfectly.

‘You don’t understand, Gabriel…’ Sam muttered, twisting his fingers nervously. Gabriel took a step closer, knowing if he could just get Sam to talk, then this would work.

‘Then help me understand. Don’t leave me, Sam. You’re the only Alpha I want, the only Omega I want.’ Sam had tears in his hazel eyes, shoulders slumping in defeat. The Omega walked closer, careful not to spook.

‘I don’t want you hurt.’ The Alpha stated, brushing his fingers down Gabriel’s jawline. He held the gaze, the two so close, Gabriel could almost see this working.

‘You won’t hurt me.’ Sam couldn’t hurt a fly, he thought, and then realised that was the point.

‘Who’s sending the letters, Sam? Who’s coming?’ Sam flinched, and his scent was turning softer, more like an Omegas. He had no idea if he should be trying to stop it, or if he should be encouraging it to shift. Sam took his hand hesitantly, led him back to his room. He reached for a box, one Gabriel hadn’t thought to look in when he went snooping, and stared. Letters, all of them, and the name at the bottom made his heart clench.

Ruby.

**

The Alpha paced the motel room, looking at all the information she had on Sam Winchester. The Hybrid had attended the Clinic for just under two years, yet he still seemed to be showing signs of both Genders. Ruby would never admit that she was disappointed that she had failed, but she was. The only thing she had wanted was to have Sam under her thumb, a man that was so utterly incredible, he just didn’t realise it. He could have the dominance of an Alpha, make people fall at his feet, then shift to an Omega and have Alphas fighting to provide.

Sam Winchester had only ever seen the negatives, but Ruby had seen potential. The relationship had been built on Sam’s grief of losing Jessica, the Beta that had managed to secure Sam’s heart. Ruby had worked hard to break that down, to worm her way in, because Sam Winchester would be worth a pretty penny. His hormones were invaluable, his anatomy priceless. Sending him to the Clinic after he tried to run was her way of ensuring she could get him back, but he’d managed to slip away.

But Ruby was nothing if not persistent. She had tracked the Winchester down, found out he had returned to Dean once the Clinic had ended. Now, he had an Omega under his custody. That was different, Sam didn’t usually go for Omegas, and this one was high up. It didn’t matter, her master, Azazel, did not care for the Novaks. In fact, they were sworn enemies. Getting to take Gabriel out at the same time as reclaiming his Alpha was just a benefit.


	14. Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is basically a bitch. That's it. The entire Chapter

Sam went into the kitchen, feeling slightly light-headed. His ruts were always bad, and he was glad Gabriel was gone. Not to be rude, but the last thing he wanted to do was to say something embarrassing, or to worry about his scent. Now that Gabriel was at his brothers, Sam could walk around by himself, not worrying as his scent shifted freely.

He did miss his housemate. If he could still call Gabriel that, considering the kisses that had been exchanged. Then again, they hadn’t really talked about it. Sam sighed, looked down at his phone, then heard a knock at the door. He grinned, Gabriel must have forgotten something. It was probably the stuffed Moose that he left on the couch. Sam picked up the Moose, walked across to the door and flung it open.

The scent of Alpha immediately overpowered him, and Sam stared up at Ruby. She looked amused, her head tilting slightly as she breathed in the scent that Sam was trying to withhold.

‘Ruby.’ He blurted, silently reaching for his phone. She didn’t pick up on the movement, was busy looking smug. He managed to manoeuvre the Moose so that it hid his arm, hoping his fingers found Gabriel or Dean’s speed-dial number.

‘Hey, Sam. It’s been a while.’ Sam nodded, it had been a while, and that was a good thing. It could do with being even longer.

‘What do you want, Ruby?’ The Alpha pushed out more pheromones, and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

‘To talk.’ She offered, and Sam shook his head. He went to shut the door, flinching when her hand slammed into it, and her scent ramped higher. Sam felt his body, traitorously, start to respond. His Omega side threatened, and he watched Ruby pull something out of her bag. His eyes drifted to the needle, then understanding settled. He turned to run, throwing the Moose at her. She momentarily seemed confused, and Sam looked down to see that it was Dean he had been calling.

‘Dean, Dean help, Ruby’s here, she…’ He got cut off when something hit the side of his head and he slumped to the floor, curling instinctively to protect himself as he felt the prick in the side of his neck. He whined lowly, looking to his phone and praying Dean would come and help him. He heard a crunch, watched his phone get stamped on, then his eyes shut.

**

When Sam rose his head, the first thing he noted was the collar around his neck. It was uncomfortable, thick and heavy, and it was undoubtedly connected to the muzzle around his head. His eyes flicked up, regarding Ruby, who sat opposite him. She looked amused, pleased almost, as she sat there. The room wasn’t one that he recognised, which meant that he really was in trouble. He regarded the rest of the situation. Shackles around his ankles, and he’d lost his socks and shoes. Sweatpants covered his lower half, but his top half was bare.

His scent was Omega, whatever had been in the needle was like the stuff they gave him at the clinic. He looked to Ruby, snarling through the muzzle. The girl laughed, sat back in the chair and observed him, like a proud owner.

‘Ever heard of Azazel, Sammy?’ She inquired, and Sam just glared. He tried to turn his eyes red, tried to turn Alpha, but he couldn’t manage.

‘He’s after the Novaks. He’s across there right now, and when he’s ready, we’re going to go and see him. See what he’s got in plan for the little Omega. Gabriel, isn’t it?’ Sam growled lowly, but it was still more Omega. He tried not to whine when she ramped up the Alpha pheromones, but his body was already giving in. The desire to roll over and bare his neck was undeniable, but she evidently had different ideas.

Ruby moved across, claws forming, and Sam howled as they ran down his chest. Blood was drawn, and Sam groaned, trying to shift away. Ruby smirked, lowered her head to where a mating bite would go on an Omega. He growled, tried to buck her off, knowing that it made it worse when she straddled him. Sam knew how badly this was going to go, felt her claws sink into his muscles either side of his neck, the smell of blood filling the room.

He was going to kill her. He was going to rip her apart, bite down on her neck. Strangle her. Do anything to get her out of the way. He looked away as she started kissing down his neck, trying to think of anything else, to who this Azazel person was. Surely Michael could handle it, he had Lucifer and Castiel with him. They wouldn’t let anybody hurt Gabriel. He then remembered that Dean was spending the day with Castiel at his house, so there would be four of them to protect Gabriel. He just needed to wait for them to find him, he thought miserably, wondering why he had ever gotten involved with Ruby.

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. Sam had been heartbroken after Jess died, felt like it was the end of the world. Then Ruby had come along, had provided an acceptance of the side he could barely look at. Eventually, he had realised that what she had done was manipulate him. Emotionally, physically. Dean had noticed, and Ruby tried to drive a wedge between them. One thing she underestimated, the bond between the two of them. They were each-other’s family, they needed each other. Sam had broken it off, and Ruby had brought the Government down on Sam.

Now, as he looked up at the dull ceiling, Sam wished he had listened to Dean when he first met her. Maybe she wouldn’t have got so obsessed, maybe she would have found someone else. He bucked and thrashed, clawing at her, but she held him firm. Bruising was already forming around his wrists, and Sam hoped Gabriel was okay. If Ruby was here, then it meant Gabriel needed to be far away. Luckily, Sam didn’t think she knew about Gabriel’s Alpha side yet. It seemed like they went to opposites, whenever Sam felt Alpha, Gabriel felt Omega. Whenever Gabriel wanted to be more Alpha, Sam acted more Omega. He wondered if that was why the attraction stood.

He honestly hadn’t thought this would happen. He’d saved Gabriel from the Clinic because he couldn’t bare for someone to treat Gabriel as he’d been treated. Then, he’d seen the positives of having a housemate. Someone who could look out for him, someone he could look out for. Someone to drink wine with, to laugh with, to watch films. Now, he regretted getting Gabriel involved. No, that wasn’t true. He just wished he’d said Gabriel could stay through his rut, that Sam had never opened the door to the Bitch.


	15. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a plan

Gabriel rose his head, not quite sure that he liked how this was going. He didn’t like how Azazel stood over Michael, who had been drugged. His brothers were chained up, despite being Alphas, and Gabriel didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He was also chained, a little more freedom than them, but not a lot. Dean didn’t look great, and the gags that all of them wore made Gabriel slightly happier about his own situation.

Azazel stood in the middle of the room, amongst the messed up furniture and broken vase, staring over the fallen people. Gabriel wanted to go to his brothers, but he didn’t dare annoy the Alpha in the room, who took a seat on the couch.

‘I didn’t think it would be this easy. When Ruby said you were all weak, I didn’t believe her.’ Dean made a sound at that, a growl, and Gabriel recognised the name. Sam’s ex, which meant… Sam. He’d left Sam at home, and now apparently Azazel knew Ruby, and oh lord. Gabriel looked to Michael, who was thinking the same thing. An argument over business had now put all of them in danger.

Azazel flipped his phone out, dialling a number. The group stayed quiet, trying to work out a plan. Gabriel felt slightly vulnerable, something about being the only Omega in this group made his stomach twist, especially with the way Azazel kept glancing to him. He tried to rein in the pheromones, worried it may just amplify the issue.

‘Ruby, you can come here now.’ Ruby. Gabriel stared at Dean, who looked positively murderous, while Gabriel tried to work out a plan. Azazel evidently was not impressed by what Ruby said, a frown forming on his face.

‘Leave the boy alone, you can play later. Now come here.’ He hung up, pocketing the phone and looking around the room. His eyes landed on Michael, and he stood tall.

‘Now, Michael. A little compromise to talk about. Shares in your company, at least 40%. It should give us a competitive advantage.’ Michael snarled, no way was he handing across the company, and Azazel looked pleased.

‘As motivation…’ He trailed off, turning to look at Gabriel. Oh hell no, Gabriel shuffled away from the Alpha, attempting to growl at the person walking towards him. Michael was also making a lot of noise, muffled by the gag, but the general idea was for Azazel to get away from Gabriel. The Omega wished he could move his hands, especially when Azazel bent down, gripping hair.

‘Now, I’ve heard that you’re a little unconventional, but I can work with that.’ Gabriel thought about saying something sarcastic, then opted for spitting in the Alpha’s face. He pulled back, disgust clear, and went to backhand Gabriel when a car pulled up on the drive. He walked away, and Gabriel relaxed back onto the floor. Safe, for now.

Sam did not look impressed to be dragged in, nor did Gabriel appreciate the claw marks all over his torso. Immediately, Sam sought him out, relaxing slightly when they met each other’s gaze. Gabriel noted the cuffs, then the muzzle, then the needle that Ruby still held. It probably explained the Omega scent, Gabriel thought miserably. If anyone was going to get them out of this situation, it would have been an Alpha-Sam.

‘What concoction have you given him?’ Azazel asked in wonder, stroking Sam’s head appreciatively. Gabriel then looked to Ruby, sizing the Alpha up. Tall, for a woman, with dark hair. She looked sweet, but the cold eyes were probably the giveaway. Dean was positively fuming by now, and Gabriel could understand why. Sam was now looking at the floor, like he had already accepted his fate.

‘Dose of Omega sedatives. I had them try it in the Clinic, apparently it works a dream.’ The last bit was purred, running a hand across Sam’s shoulders like she was appreciative of him just being there. Gabriel felt something possessive stir in him, something very un-Omega.

‘Enough, Ruby. The Novaks are our priority, here.’ Azazel stated, looking back to Gabriel, who was thinking.

‘I can have Sam once this is sorted, though?’ She inquired, and Azazel vaguely nodded.

Sam was being Omega. And Sam being Omega was making Gabriel feel possessive. The idea came quite suddenly, and Gabriel fought the urge to smile. Looking across to his housemate, he caught the hazel eyes in his own gaze, and tried to convey that he was sorry for what he was about to do. Everyone had seen what had happened the last time Sam shifted from Omega to Alpha, but Gabriel didn’t have a lot of choice. Not unless he wanted to be a play-toy to Azazel.

Gabriel concentrated, focused on shifting his scent. It was harder than he’d imagined, Sam always did it so easily, but he didn’t give up. Pushing down the Alpha hormones that had come out, he turned his scent sweeter, back to citrus. Heads in the room spun, like they were unsure of what he was doing, and Gabriel pushed harder. His body was physically exhausted, mind starting to react to the Alphas in the room as he tried to get to the fully-Omega state.

‘Smells gorgeous.’ Azazel muttered, crossing the room. Gabriel gave a grin, looking up at Azazel and Ruby with his best smug face. He kept his scent sweet, kept it the softest he could, and felt pretty pleased with himself.

‘You should do your research.’ Gabriel provided, before he heard the cracking sound of cuffs, and the Alphas spun. The heavy scent of Sam, and Gabriel grinned as the Alpha’s eyes turned red, claws came down, and the chains holding him down broke. Ruby actually gasped, taking a small dart gun and firing one of them straight into Sam’s chest. Gabriel pushed harder, groaned in pain as his body screamed at too many hormones, while Sam reached down and plucked the dart out of his chest, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

‘Checkmate, bitch.’ Gabriel muttered, rolling onto the floor to try and keep his head straight while the two Alphas squared up to Sam, and the Omega grinned. This was going to be fun.


	16. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's late, today's not been easy. Enjoy :)

Sam liked being able to respond to Gabriel’s hormones. He realised what his housemate was doing, sent him a knowing look. The shift from Omega to Alpha was difficult, yet with Gabriel’s hormones, it hurt a lot less. He knew that the Omega was in pain, and would apologise later for it. The sight of him in chains made something in Sam shift, the scent helping, and he heard the quippy remark from Gabriel about research. The cuffs cracked under the pressure of shifting, his muscles twisting painfully as he let his eyes go red.

The claws were harder to control, but the chains shattered, and then he stood. He blinked when the dart imbedded in his chest, realising that the Omega hormones were supposed to respond. He momentarily wobbled, until the citrus smell grew even stronger, and he reached to pull the dart out. It dropped, and Sam squished it under his socked foot, before looking up to the two Alphas.

‘Checkmate, bitch.’ Gabriel stated, a mad grin on his face that made Sam smirk, before Azazel lunged. Sam got a rhythm in his head, watched how the two fought and worked to try and get hits. With the muzzle holding his canines away gone, it was easier to fight. He would have to apologise to Michael later for ruining his house, he thought as he hit the wall, staring at the dent he made. Oops. Ruby backed away slightly as Azazel came at him again. Slamming Azazel into the wall, head hitting first, he watched the body slump. Unconscious, not dead, although he didn’t really have a preference. Gabriel was looking pleased, a smug look on his face as Ruby stared between them, before she lunged for Gabriel.

Sam was too slow, watched as she held him perfectly, claws pressed against his throat. Sam stopped instantly, flicking his eyes down to Gabriel’s throat, then back up to the Bitch who held him.

‘Let him go.’ He growled, taking a step forward. He took it back once he saw blood bead under her nails. Ruby looked pleased, and Sam looked to Gabriel. He had an idea, a risky one, and Gabriel met his eye. The whiskey-eyed man paled, realising what Sam was suggesting, and shook his head minutely. Sam stood firm, ignoring Ruby talking about how Sam would always be her bitch. Gabriel hesitated, but agreed, his face shifting.

Citrus turned stronger, lemon, and Sam was pleased. He made a note to buy Gabriel as much sugar as his heart wanted. He also intended to tell him about the stuffed Moose that he thought Gabriel wanted. His rut was being held down by the sedatives, and it was easier to change now that Gabriel was pumping out Alpha pheromones. His Omega purred happily, responding to Gabriel’s scent. Ruby blinked, looking shocked, and Gabriel used the distraction to roll forwards. His scent turned sweet so quickly that Sam actually stumbled, before he pounced on the other Alpha, the two of them skidding back into the Novak Kitchen.

Ruby reached for a knife, Sam reached for a rolling pin that had been left out, and the two charged. When Sam had first met Ruby, he’d thought her self-defence skills were a good thing. Now, he wasn’t too sure. It was a pretty even fight, considering Sam couldn’t pump out enough pheromones, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He fought, ignoring the moments when the knife glided across his skin.

When the rolling pin hit once, she momentarily faltered. Sam took the opportunity to hit again, snatching back the knife that she had used. Making sure she was definitely unconscious, Sam went to his housemate, knowing Gabriel would be in pain. When he walked back into the room, Gabriel’s eyes met his, a slight smugness crossing his expression. Sam crossed the room quickly, breaking open the cuffs as if they were made of paper. He was glad Gabriel wasn’t muzzled, he couldn’t deal with it, and Sam checked the cut under his throat.

Gabriel huffed a laugh, hand cupping his cheek and tilting his head up. Lips hit his, and Sam relaxed slightly, sighing. That wasn’t bad, he mused, kissing back slightly.

‘You taste of the Bitch.’ Gabriel complained, eyeing up his scratched torso. Sam flinched, not wanting to think about that, instead walked across to Dean. He undid the gag, although his brother didn’t speak, and then the chains. The same to the others, watched as Castiel nuzzled Dean softly, before Lucifer went to report an intrusion.

‘Er, sorry about your house.’ Sam stated, looking to Michael. The Alpha burst out laughing, shaking his head slightly.

‘Just look after Gabriel, Sam, and you never have to apologise to me.’ Sam blinked, but nodded.

**

When Sam found out that, because of the recent incidents, that members from the Secondary-Gender-Association would be coming to visit the Novak and Winchester household, to ensure that everything was as it should, he began to panic. They were all in his house, Dean and Castiel curled on the couch, Michael and Lucifer going through the paperwork they had been given. Gabriel stared at him, holding the ridiculous Moose.

‘It’ll be fine, you act like an Alpha, I’ll act like an Omega.’ Gabriel stated, soothingly taking his hand. Sam looked down, slightly confused, but didn’t drop it. He then remembered that he had made sure to pick Gabriel up some sweet things, dropping the hand and running to his coat. He pulled out the Gummy Bears, offering them to his housemate/maybe boyfriend, who looked at him like he was going to eat him.

He looked away awkwardly, still not quite used to whatever this is. He was glad his rut hadn’t come back, though, that was good.

‘Yeah.’ Sam said, worrying. The Clinic had been paid by Ruby to… He paused, realising he hadn’t yet told Gabriel that.

‘About the Clinic.’ He began, knowing it was a topic that hurt the Omega, and sure enough, Gabriel flinched slightly. Seeing his hurt, smelling the change in scent, Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest. The scent evened out, Sam relaxing when he was sure Gabriel was happy.

‘Ruby paid them to take me.’ He stated, and Dean let out something that resembled a growl. Gabriel moved away, letting Dean come across. Sam beamed, happily accepted his brother’s arms. The touch was long-needed, Sam nuzzling to his brother’s shirt. Dean mumbled something about grabby little brothers, but he didn’t complain. This was going to go well, Sam thought.


	17. Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :)

Sam was practically vibrating with nerves. The woman was due any minute, she was visiting the Novak household first, and Dean had texted him to let Sam know that she was there. Gabriel watched him with a look bordering on amusement, he was apparently a lot less bothered by this that Sam was. All Sam could think about was trying to be a good enough Alpha that they wouldn’t be suspicious. If he let Gabriel down now, then they might try and take him away. That wouldn’t be good for either of them, he mused.

When the doorbell rang, Sam almost fell off of the couch, Gabriel steadying him as he joined their hands. Ignoring the fact that his hand was shaking, Sam squeezed, then walked to the door. He was slightly surprised by what waited on the other side, the Beta wasn’t what he’d expected. Quite short, straight brown hair, glasses sitting on her face. She looked… scary, he thought. The hand-shaking went alright, the woman introducing herself as Maria. Gabriel turned on the charm, but she seemed utterly convinced that they were both already failing.

It didn’t help Sam’s nerves. He offered her tea, then remembered that Omegas were supposed to be the ones that liked being hospitable. Gabriel, covering for him in a way that meant more sweet things would be necessary, went to the kitchen. Sam couldn’t remember if Gabriel had ever used a kettle, let alone made tea. He looked worryingly towards the woman, who had a clipboard. Why did they do that? Was it purposefully to make people terrified?

‘Well, Mr Winchester, from the reports I’ve got on you, you’re quite the anomaly.’ What was he supposed to say to that? Thanks?! He gave a brief nod, clenching his fists to stop them shaking. Just as he thought he was going to forget how to breathe, an off-tune song came ringing out from the kitchen, and Sam relaxed. Gabriel seemed more attuned to his needs than he was.

‘Personally, I’m not quite sure I believe them. With your medical reports in consideration, you aren’t even a real Alpha.’ Sam picked up on Gabriel’s scent turning slightly sour, but he just gave a friendly smile, trying to not make this situation any worse than it already was.

‘I believe that my anatomy doesn’t stop me from being able to care for my Omega.’ He tried not to let the Alpha in him swell at the thought of Gabriel being his, the words were, and always had been, natural on his tongue. She wrote something down, which was quite scary, before looking at him from behind those stupid glasses that he wanted to stamp on multiple times.

‘I’ll be the judge of that, Mr Winchester. Now, I’ll take a look around the house, then voice any concerns.’ She stood up, not even bothering to wait, and walked off. Sam slumped, watching Gabriel come in mostly drenched in tea, looking smug.

‘I spilt it.’ Sam growled slightly, but it was out of fondness, wondering how anyone could mess up with tea. He walked into the kitchen, surprised to find three mugs of tea on the side. He turned, about to ask why Gabriel had said he spilt it, before he found the Omega latched to him. Legs wrapped around his waist, and Sam instinctively caught the Omega, felt lips hit his. He wasn’t complaining, was more than happy to return the kiss, turning them so he could sit Gabriel on the counter.

When he broke away, the flush on Gabriel’s cheeks made him almost reconsider stepping back. But, knowing that now really wasn’t the time, he took a half pace away, keeping a hand on Gabriel’s thigh.

‘More relaxed?’ Gabriel asked, as if he wasn’t just as flustered as Sam was. The Alpha gave him a pointed look, one that said he may not be on the verge of a panic attack, but now his jeans were slightly too tight, and the Omega chuckled. Sam watched Gabriel bite his lip to stop the laugh, and he couldn’t really help himself. He stepped forwards, kissing the smaller man possessively. Gabriel gasped, but relaxed to the touch, although it just further amplified the problem with the jeans.

A shout from upstairs broke Sam away from his undeclared-boyfriend, before he headed upstairs, trying to remember how scary she had been to will away his issue. Turns out, he didn’t need to. Maria stood in his room, eyeing the drawer full of his toys, a look of smugness on her face. She’d caught him out, because the two of them had already admitted to separate rooms, so why would Sam have them? He felt fear rise in his chest, before Gabriel burst out laughing.

‘Sammy, she found our fun drawer.’ Gabriel stated, purring like an Omega would as he pushed past, although he kept his head tilted respectfully towards the Alpha and Beta in the room. Maria blinked, then looked at Gabriel to continue.

‘I didn’t know liking toys during sex was a crime?’ The Omega asked, and Maria looked between them.

‘Why would they be in Mr Winchester’s room, if they were yours, Mr Novak?’ Sam didn’t dare breathe, he would say the wrong thing, but he didn’t really need to. Gabriel had a mouth loud enough for both of them, and very little shame.

‘Because this is the room we have sex in? Alpha scent gets me off, yanno?’ He playfully stated, his scent smelling sweeter than it had been since the Azazel-situation, and Sam had to pinch his arm behind his back to stop his response. Gabriel, as if knowing that, looked back at him with a smug smile. Seeing the game he was playing, Sam wrapped an arm around the Omega, who curled into his chest. It felt slightly wrong, Gabriel acting like this, but he didn’t really mind. Maria paused, evidently not expecting him to be so brash, and looked unsure of how to continue.

‘So, you would describe Mr Winchester as an Alpha?’ She prodded, and Gabriel’s smirk made Sam’s heartbeat speed up, knowing he would be blushing with whatever came out of his mouth next.

‘Oh yes, nobody can doubt that, not with his… size.’ Gabriel eyed him up and down, Sam feeling majorly embarrassed as his scent started to shift to lust, but it was really hard to control with Gabriel smelling sweeter than the Candy Store that Sam kept having to visit. The woman, now being overpowered with the scents of both Gabriel and him, looked uncomfortable.

‘I see. I’ll write my report, the reports will be sent out within the next week.’ She stated, but Sam was too busy undressing Gabriel with his eyes, staring at the Omega who looked so very damned pleased with himself. He broke the stare, walking her downstairs and to the door, before he locked it behind her.

Gabriel stood on the stairs, scent still smelling citrusy, a grin on his face. Sam turned, watched Gabriel wiggle his eyebrows.

‘Do you have to misbehave all the time?’ Sam asked, mentally scolding himself for the tone of his voice. It was undeniably low, but it was hardly his fault that Gabriel got him this bothered.

‘Well, Sammoose, depends if it’s working.’ And with that, the Omega turned, wiggled those damned hips at Sam, then took off up the stairs. Sam found himself growling low, stalking after him.

‘Minx.’

 


	18. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done guys! :)

Gabriel’s eyes flicked open, looking to the Moose next to him. That… that had been fun. He hadn’t thought that Sam would bottom, but he was pleasantly surprised. Understatement, last night had been incredible. Sam was incredibly responsive, Gabriel had the Alpha tied up, blindfolded, then had great fun investigating his entire body. Kissed each scar, tugged and nipped at skin, loved him.

Gabriel had taken pity on his now-definitely-boyfriend after his fourth orgasm, untying and then fucking him down into the mattress. It probably explained why Sam was still asleep, and why Gabriel could creep out to shower, then answer the door when the bell rang. He was wearing just boxers and one of Sam’s shirts, figuring it would just be post.

It wasn’t. Dean, Castiel, Michael and Lucifer came into the house. Gabriel tried to hide his smirk, thinking to his thoroughly fucked boyfriend upstairs, but he invited them through to the living room.

‘How did it go?’ Lucifer asked as Gabriel made them tea, and the Omega nodded.

‘Good. Maria was a bitch, but she did get fed up of me explaining my sex toys.’ Dean snorted, Castiel hit his arm, and Michael gave him a look that told him that he would eventually get in trouble for his large mouth. The Omega handed out mugs, glad that he had had a shower this morning.

‘Where’s Sam? He’s usually an early-bird.’ Dean remarked, and Gabriel looked away awkwardly.

‘Sleeping.’ He stated, and he saw Lucifer’s face twist into understanding. The others didn’t yet get it, which was nice, but it was broken when he heard Sam coming down the stairs. The Omega was glad Sam had opted for clothes, but there was very little doubt about what had happened.

His hair was a mess. Sticking up in all directions, like a bird’s nest. A shirt over his torso, not hiding the bite marks that Gabriel had left across the entirety of his neck. Sweatpants hugging his nice ass, and Gabriel had to bite back a chuckle as Sam limped slightly to the kitchen. Dean looked from his brother to Gabriel, and Michael sighed loudly.

‘Morning.’ Sam gruffed, heading straight for coffee. Dean opened his mouth, then shut it, and Gabriel looked pleased, crossing to hug his boyfriend. Sam smiled, wrapped an arm around him and kissed his head happily.

‘Morning, Moose.’ Sam rolled his eyes, draining the coffee so quickly that it might have been concerning, had the door not knocked again. Sam put the mug down, walking across.

‘Expecting anyone else?’ He asked, looking to Gabriel, who shook his head. Sam disappeared into the hallway, the door opened, and Gabriel smelt another Alpha. It didn’t mean anything, the scent smelt weird, almost clinical. He sat down, listening to his brothers explain their visit from Maria. Gabriel heard Sam jog upstairs, and when he came down in jeans and a jacket, Gabriel looked across.

‘Don’t panic, but I’ve got to go out. I’ll be back later.’ Sam promised, kissing Gabriel’s forehead. The Omega cocked his head, but didn’t ask, wondering who was at the door.

‘Anything bad?’ He asked softly, worried by Sam’s sour scent.

‘Sam? Are you coming?’ The room fell silent, looking across to Ruby, who leant casually against the entrance to the living room. She was black and blue around her throat, but still looked slightly smug as Sam left Gabriel’s side, and the Omega bit back a growl.

‘Sammy.’ Dean stated, a definite warning, and the Alpha shook his head.

‘We’re going to the station, Dean.’ He stated, before nodding to Ruby. The two walked out, Gabriel rushing across to the window to watch them walk to Ruby’s car.

‘Gabriel, stop growling.’ Castiel scolded, but he looked slightly worried. As did Dean, which didn’t make Gabriel feel any better.

‘Maybe the sex wasn’t good enough.’ Lucifer stated with a slight laugh, and Gabriel turned with the smuggest look he could muster.

‘Five orgasms.’ He stated, and Dean covered his ears, whining about how he really didn’t need to know. Castiel laughed slightly, before they watched the car pull away.

‘It’ll be fine, Gabby.’ Lucifer stated, walking across to curl his fingers into Gabriel’s hair. The Omega was surprised by the contact, but was quite happy with it, letting his elder brother comfort him. Whatever Ruby wanted, Sam would tell him the truth when he got home. There was no doubt of that.

**

Sam did tell him. He came home later, Ruby’s car pulling up about an hour after Dean and his brothers had left. From the second Sam stepped out, Gabriel knew something was wrong. Watched as Sam stumbled towards the house, eyes red-rimmed and hazel eyes filled with tears. In the middle of crying his eyes out, sobbing on the living room floor, the scent of Lavender spilling out, he found out what was wrong.

Gabriel held him tightly, piecing together the mumbled words about how Ruby had found Sam on purpose, paid by another Alpha to do so. He listened as Sam explained that Ruby was paid to alter the Clinic so they tested him, and Gabriel went quiet as he listened to some of the things that they did to Sam. He knew that Sam must have experienced some of the things that Gabriel did, but what the Clinic did seemed cruel. Freezing baths, electrocution, surgeries to see if they could alter his hormones. Experimental drugs, Alpha’s trying to beat him into shape. Gabriel fought the possessive growl, trying to stop his anger spilling out.

‘Who was the Alpha, Sammy? Who’s trying to hurt you?’ He asked quietly, pressing kisses to the Alpha, who’s scent was turning more and more angry. Gabriel couldn’t help but find tears pressing at the corner of his own eyes, seeing Sam so upset. This was his boyfriend, his Alpha, nobody could hurt him and get away with it.

‘John.’ It took him a minute before he understood, recognised the name, and his heart froze. So, his dad wasn’t the nicest, but he would never have sold out his kid. Sam started sobbing again, muttering about how he wanted to be like Dean, how he wanted to not disappoint anyone anymore, and Gabriel growled slightly. This wasn’t right, Sam was a good Alpha.

‘We’re going to talk more about this later, but for now, you’re going to show me just how Alpha you can be, alright Sam?’ Sam looked up, his anger, disappointment and guilt swimming in those eyes. Gabriel shifted his scent slighter, watched Sam’s pupils dilate considerably. Later, after Gabriel had been fucked to within an inch of his life, he would call Dean up and tell him what Sam had said. If anyone could get Sam to see sense about his dad, it was Dean.


	19. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean. Sam. Bonding.

‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ Sam flinched as the book hurtled across the room, and Dean glared at him, but he wasn’t mad. Not at Sam. Gabriel sat in the corner, Castiel by his side, as Dean paced. Sam felt bad for Dean, his brother had always wanted to be loyal to John, but it was pretty difficult when he did stuff like this. Trying, in vain, to diffuse the situation, Sam tried apologising.

‘Sorry.’ Dean glared some more, before he eventually slumped into the couch, basically moulding with it. Sam thought, in any other situation, it was funny enough to laugh. Dean rose his head, scent bordering that of an Alpha’s, and looked at him.

‘C’mere, Sammy.’ Pleased, Sam went to his brother’s side, curling up happily next to him. He folded his limbs into the small gap, something he’d learnt how to do a lot in the Clinic, and rested his head against his brother. It was kind of like when they were little, apart from John would always tell Dean that he couldn’t coddle Sam. That it would make his “defect” worse.

‘So, they aren’t pressing charges against Ruby?’ Dean quietly asked, and Sam buried closer. The name of the Alpha still made his stomach twist painfully, but she had admitted to being paid.

‘Not full charges.’ He stated. She’d get some time in prison, but it wouldn’t be long. The Clinic that Sam had been sent to had been shut down as well, and the reports that they had gathered were now at the Police Station being used in the investigation. Sam, for all his strength when it came to other people, wasn’t strong enough to look through the reports on himself.

‘They’re looking for John?’ Sam gave a nod, went to apologise again, but Dean’s hand clamped over his mouth, a fond look of annoyance on the elder’s face.

‘If you apologise one more time, Sammy, I’m going to take away your rabbit food.’ Sam shut his mouth, then licked Dean’s hand and the Beta groaned, shoving him playfully. Sam grinned, before he remembered that they were supposed to be having a proper conversation, hard enough when Sam could barely think about it.

‘Dean, they’ve got the reports at the station.’ Dean nodded, but Sam could tell that he didn’t understand what Sam was asking, and so he tried again.

‘Would you look at them?’ Sam asked, watched Dean bite down on his lip, gnawing at in a sign of frustration. Or worry. Or concern. Sam felt bad for asking, but he really couldn’t look at them, not when he had tried so hard to hide everything about the Clinic.

‘Yeah, Sammy. I’ll look at them.’ Dean finally stated, and Sam purred happily, cuddling back up to his older brother. Dean muttered something about him being a limpet, but the Alpha didn’t really care, letting stress mould away as he snuggled up.

**

Dean had been replaced with Gabriel, which was nice. Sam’s eyes flicked open, identified the citrusy smell of his boyfriend, then shuffled closer. Gabriel kept a hand in his hair, stroking through it in a way that Sam thought was supposed to be calming, but Gabriel playing with his hair always left him feeling slightly… well.

‘Moose, it’s almost dinner.’ His boyfriend informed him, and Sam fell off the couch trying to get up. He was the only one that cooked, so therefore needed to be up to cook Gabriel dinner. Well, the Omega could manage bacon, tea and toast, but that was about it. Leaving Gabriel to laugh at how clumsy he was, Sam took to the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them.

Dean had helped settle his nerves. That was true. Gabriel had helped settle them, after he found out from Ruby that she had been paid to hurt him. He still didn’t forgive her, there was too much to forgive, but he could understand why the idea had been planted.

His dad had never forgiven him for his identity. There were too many issues, John had always wanted an Alpha, but he got one that was part-Omega as well. Sam had grown used to the insults, but what John hadn’t realised was that by pushing Dean to protect him, it meant that, in the end, Dean had chosen Sam over John. The Alpha was glad about that, he didn’t know how he would have coped if Dean hadn’t been there to look after him.

Allowing Dean to look at the files took trust, but Sam couldn’t go up against John and win, so it was better if Dean knew everything John had ordered Ruby to do. That was the idea, anyway. Whether it would work was another thing entirely. Sam pondered on this while plating dinner, before Gabriel called from the main room and told him that they had visitors. Growling slightly, he left the plates under the oven to keep warm, then walked back to the living room.

Dean was there, which was nice. He had a file in his hand, and Sam presumed it was his, but he was more focused on his brother. His crying brother. Castiel had taken Gabriel’s arm, led him to the kitchen, and Sam took a slight step forwards. An almost-awkward silence fell, before Dean basically barrelled into him, arms wrapped around him like he was the Octopus and they both crumpled awkwardly to the floor. It wasn’t until they were there that Sam realised his cheeks were wet, and Dean held him closer, like he could stop anything from ever hurting him again.

‘It’s okay, Sammy, I’ve got you, Little brother.’ He muttered, and Sam cried harder, and everything seemed to be alright.


	20. Voila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Yeah.

Things had changed over the past few months. For one, John Winchester had been found and arrested for his bribery of Ruby, and therefore he couldn’t hurt Sam anymore. Secondly, Castiel and Dean made their relationship official, which was good. Castiel moved into Dean’s apartment, leaving the two eldest Novaks with the entire house for themselves.

Then there was Sam, who could go back to work happy in the knowledge that he was safe. The mating bite was hidden by his shirt, it wasn’t usual for an Alpha to carry one, but then again, his relationship with Gabriel wasn’t exactly “normal”. Gabriel had his mark as well, which usually stopped Alphas from flirting with him when they went out. Not that Sam minded, it was funny to watch how Gabriel would wind them up, then completely drop them and complain about how he probably had a bigger dick than they did.

Sam could honestly say he was happy. Now, it wasn’t brilliant, there were times when things got awkward. Sam had still left the house when Gabriel’s heat had come, terrified that he would hurt his boyfriend accidently. Gabriel hadn’t been impressed, and when Sam had finally returned from hiding, the Omega had taken the Alpha over his lap and spanked him. Sam wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it, but he didn’t say that to Gabriel, knowing how smug the man could get.

Then there were the freak-outs. Like when Sam used up most of the hot water and Gabriel’s shower ran cold, and Sam found the Omega curled up tightly in a ball, so Sam went to recover him and then got set off by the water himself. It took a while, but eventually they ended up laughing on the bathroom floor, Gabriel suggesting that they share all of their showers from now on while wiggling his eyebrows. Sam had agreed to the suggestion immediately.

A sort-of freedom came, the two of them planning a holiday where they could go away and relax in the sun, while leaving Dean to look after the Cactus they had bought. It was actually the third Cactus, Gabriel had fed the first two a mixture of orange juice and beer to see what would happen, and they had surprisingly both died. The idea of the Cactus was to get used to having to look after something, because Sam really wanted a dog, and so the Cactus was the first steps in that direction.

Planning the holiday caused issues between the two, because Sam was quite happy to go wherever Gabriel wanted, and Gabriel wanted to go wherever Sam wanted, and they ended up just randomly spinning the globe and putting a finger down on a location. It was just about the best decision making they’d ever had, but it didn’t end up too badly, so who were they to complain?

Which is why Sam was stretched out on a sunbed, enjoying the heat of the Island as he looked out across the sea. He was alone at the moment, Gabriel had decided to go and flirt with some of the bartenders, and Sam was happy reading a book. It was nice, to be able to stretch out under the sun and not worry about what people thought about his bare torso. Humming happily at the thought, Sam rolled over to tan his back, watching as Gabriel came back with two drinks. Sam might never admit it, but the shorts Gabriel was wearing really did suit him.

‘Honey, I’m home.’ Gabriel mocked, placing the two drinks down and peering at him from behind his sunglasses. Sam gave him a lazy smile, before burying his head back into the towel he was resting on.

‘Sammich, you need more sunscreen.’ Gabriel stated, before happily climbing up onto his back to apply it. Sam rolled his eyes, not that Gabriel could see, and allowed his boyfriend to smear sunscreen all over his back. When the Omega moved onto his thighs, Sam was basically sleeping on the chair, only waking up when hands crept up his inner thighs.

‘Gabe, kids.’ Sam stated, looking around. Nobody was really paying attention, most heads were turned in the direction of the sea, or perhaps the woman not wearing a bikini top walking around, not on the two of them. Gabriel smirked, leant forwards to lick the mating bite on Sam’s shoulder.

‘Is that you asking me if we want children?’ Sam’s brain turned to mush, realised that had actually just been a question, and tried to roll over. Of course, Gabriel was on his back, so he sent his boyfriend into the sand. When he finally stood up, covered in sand that stuck to his sun-creamed hands, Gabriel didn’t look impressed.

‘I…er…sorry?’ Gabriel snorted, before walking down towards the water, and Sam realised he hadn’t answered the question. He sprinted after the Omega, which wasn’t difficult considering the fact he was like twice the height, and tackled him so they both went under. Gabriel’s screech was amusing, more amusing when they came back up and his hair was slicked back, and honestly it should be a crime for someone to be that good-looking, Sam thought.

‘Was that a serious question?’ Sam inquired, and Gabriel gave him a smile, then a nod.

‘Yes, Samalam. That was a serious question.’ Sam paused, remembering that Omegas could get pregnant regardless of gender, but so could he. Was he… who would… His brain seemed to be short-circuiting, useful, because Gabriel stepped forwards and pecked his lips.

‘Don’t worry about the practicalities, not yet, just answer the question.’ Sam studied his eyes, the golden ring around the brown, and nodded his head slowly.

‘Yes, Gabriel. Always a yes with you.’ That made the Omega smile, then, because this was too touch-feely for his boyfriend, Sam watched as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

‘So that’s a yes for me eating those lovely strawberries and whipped cream off you later? Thanks.’ He said it as a joke, obviously, swimming off as Sam grabbed his ankle, then hauled him back.

‘Sounds like a wonderful idea.’ He purred into his Omega’s ear, and Gabriel’s eyes lit up with mischief. Sam laughed as he started bounding back towards the shore, small legs desperately trying to reach the towels, and Sam followed happily. This was a good life, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila.


	21. Epilogue I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of smut, a whole lot of fluff. Enjoy, Kudos and Comments appreciated!! :)

There was no way they could keep this a secret forever, Sam thought. It was just too obvious. He stared at his reflection, turning one way, then the other, and was annoyed at the bump now very evident. Gabriel came up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, fingers tracing Sam’s stomach. Relaxing back into the touch, the Alpha let out a happy sigh, enjoying the look of desire on Gabriel’s face.

‘You look so good.’ His boyfriend stated, and Sam purred happily. It did help that Sam was now working from home, so nobody needed to know that an Alpha was having a baby. At thirteen weeks, Sam was certainly showing his belly off, and knew that Dean would notice while they had dinner at the Novak residence tonight.

‘They’re going to notice.’ Sam stated, feeling slightly self-conscious now that his once-flat stomach was curved. Of course, he was looking forwards to the idea of a baby, he could barely wait. But he knew people would judge him, an Alpha couldn’t have babies, yet here he was, having a pup. The only person that wasn’t judging was the midwife, who found the relationship between him and Gabriel adorable.

‘Of course they are. And then I can ravage you in public.’ Gabriel happily stated, nipping and sucking any bare skin he could find. With his hormones haywire, Sam was getting slightly more turned on than he should be.

‘Gabriel…’ He warned, feeling slick already soaking through his boxers. His boyfriend giggled like a child, rubbed his belly some more, looking pleased.

‘I think I’m just going to keep you round.’ The Omega stated, Sam pouting at the idea, but it wasn’t the worst one. Sam was more than happy to be pregnant, truth be told, he actually enjoyed it. Apart from worrying that someone might judge, or that his baby would be like him, he found that he was happy to be pregnant. The thought of carrying Gabriel’s baby was enough to have Sam producing slick. More than he already was.

‘You smell so good.’ Gabriel growled, leading him to the dresser. Sam bent over happily, hands tracing his hips as they undid the new jeans Sam had to buy due to the baby bump. During the past two weeks, they had worked on transforming one of the rooms into a nursery, decorating and cleaning and buying furniture that would suit the room. Although it was early, both Sam and Gabriel were excited for the arrival of the newest resident, and so they had decided to be prepared.

‘Please.’ He whined, wiggling his hips back to the Omega who had undid Sam’s jeans, letting them drop the floor, and then dropped the boxers as well. Sam knew how thoroughly slutty he must look, bent over with his pants at his ankles, slick dribbling down his thighs as his boyfriend traced patterns onto his skin.

‘We’ve got to be quick, love, we’re due to leave in seven minutes.’ Sam didn’t care, pushing back as he heard Gabriel undo his own belt, before he sighed as skin touched his. With the amount of slick he was producing, Gabriel didn’t really have to be careful, but he still was. One hand came around to rest on his bump, the other holding his hip as he pushed in slowly, Sam groaning as he spread around his lover.

He’d expected it to be quick, jerky movements, yet was happily surprised when it was slow and deep. It left him gasping, hands clutching the dresser as his eyes looked to the mirror, watching Gabriel push into him.

‘Don’t we look good, baby?’ His boyfriend purred close to his ear, and Sam whined happily. More slick accompanied the words, and Gabriel rewarded him with a slightly harsher thrust, nailing his prostate dead on.

‘Gabe… please… need…’ He tried to get words out, each cut off by a sharp thrust, Sam wishing he could reach between his thighs and aid his neglected cock.

‘I know what you need, ‘mega.’ His boyfriend assured, and Sam groaned at the use of his other gender. Sure, he had got used to that, especially in the bedroom. Turned out that it was actually a major turn on.

‘You going to cum for me, baby? Going to paint your stomach, clamp down like a good ‘mega?’ Sam did just that, the hand sliding from his belly to his cock to help him ride out his orgasm. Hot warmth filled him as Gabriel gasped, moaning his name, and Sam kept his scent soft as his boyfriend pulled out. He disappeared, returning with a warm cloth and washing them both, before finding new boxers.

‘C’mon, we’re going to be late.’ Gabriel said with a laugh, Sam pecking his lips and offering his hand. The Omega accepted, linking their fingers together, although he did mumble something about Sam being a grabby boyfriend.

‘Can you tell?’ Sam asked, staring at the very obvious bump. Gabriel hid his smile, allowing Sam to pull a coat on over the top.

‘They’ll be happy for you, Moose.’ His boyfriend assured, and Sam chuckled. He hoped so.

**

He took his coat off as Gabriel greeted his brothers, Dean looking happy with Castiel. Sam hung the coat up, biting his lip as he turned back to the people. Dean, of course, was the first to notice. His eyes dropped to his stomach, then to Sam, then back to his stomach. His gaze drew Castiel’s attention, whose mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at the bump. The last two Novaks noticed only when Gabriel came across the room, running a hand lightly across the bump with a look of utter adoration.

‘I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!’ Dean exclaimed happily, basically shoving Gabriel out of the way to pounce on Sam, who laughed and hugged him back. He then backed away quickly, eyes wide with worry as he looked to the bump.

‘Idiot, we’re all going to be uncles.’ Castiel pointed out, joining Dean’s side and looking at the bump.

Everyone wanted to touch it. Even Lucifer, and Sam was quite happy to let them. After all, his pup would be born into a family with four Uncles, and they were going to be so very protective. He could already see it, already knew the pup would be coddled.

‘We can find out the secondary gender in four weeks.’ Gabriel told his brothers and Dean, Sam seeing the momentary worry on Dean’s face. He knew what his brother was thinking, what would happen if the baby was like him? What would happen if the baby was Intersex for the secondary gender? Dean then grinned, looking up to Sam.

‘I’m hoping for a Beta. Fed up of being the only one.’ He stated, and Castiel snorted with laughter.

‘Well I hope it’s an Alpha. Just so that you’re annoyed.’ Castiel remarked, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

‘Can you have a tri-baby? That would be cool.’ Lucifer stated, and Sam bit back a laugh.

‘Lucifer, it isn’t a collection item.’ Michael scolded, the younger Alpha pouting in disappointment. Sam just leant back against Gabriel, knowing that whatever the gender of the baby, all of its family would love it.


	22. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, the last visit to this story. Please enjoy/leave feedback!!

Sam hummed happily, walking down the shopping isle as he looked for food. With his Omega boyfriend away on work, which had annoyed Gabriel to no end, it was his responsibility to look after himself and the Pup. Gabriel had gone away with Cas, Dean, Michael and Lucifer on a business trip, Sam refusing to go because he looked like a potato. His swollen belly was pretty big, he had just three weeks till his due date, until his Pup was born.

After a lot of deliberation, they had decided not to find out the gender, nor the secondary gender. It meant that Sam had picked neutral colours for the nursery, clothing that would be fine for a girl or boy. Soft sheets, whether it was an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Or more than one. He picked up a jar of pickles, considering he basically ate hundreds of the things, and added it to the trolley. He decided the last thing he needed was chocolate, that was a definite.

Stalking through to the isle, he added chocolate to his trolley, then paused. His Pup gave an especially harsh kick, Sam gasping and dropping his hold on the trolley, placing a hand to his stomach. The pain, unlike with a kick, didn’t fade. Sam swore as he felt wetness flood down his inner jeans, heard someone shouting for an ambulance.

‘Hey, hey sweetheart, can you tell me your name?’ A beta stated, crouching down in front of Sam. He gasped again, clutching his belly as he looked up. People were crouching down, trying to see if Sam was okay, but he was too busy thinking about the fact that his Pup, his baby, was coming now. Now, when his boyfriend is seven hours away.

‘Do you have anyone we can call?’ He was seven hours away. Seven. Then he hesitantly thought to a number he could call, someone that might be able to help.

‘Yeah… yes.’ He fumbled with his phone, pulled up a number and shakily handed the phone across to the Beta. The woman smiled, dialled and started talking, while Sam focused on the pain in his stomach. When the paramedics came running in, Sam was close to passing out. He never thought it would be THIS painful! God, he was never letting Gabriel stick his cock anywhere near him ever again!

‘Okay sweetie, your friend is going to grab your bag and bring it to the hospital!’ That was good, Sam thought as the Beta handed him back the phone, before a paramedic handed him across gas. He tried to thank her, clamping it over his mouth so that he could finally alleviate some of the pain.

**

The Doctor was called Doctor Bradbury, but she insisted on being called Charlie. Sam had managed to get out the necessary information, before Ruby had arrived with his bag and had given them what he couldn’t manage. That he was an Omega/Alpha hybrid, three weeks of due date, that his boyfriend was an Omega who was on a business trip and he had no idea what the gender of the baby was. After dropping the bag off, Ruby wished him luck and left, which was the right thing to do. Gabriel would have to be told that Ruby was here, Sam thought.

‘Alright Sam, big push now, baby’s on its way!’ Sam gasped, taking a deep breath of the gas before pushing, a helpful midwife brushing aside his hair. Lord, this was painful, he thought. They had told him that Gabriel had been informed, that he was coming home as fast as he could with the others. Sam had told the Nurse to tell his boyfriend that he could forget ever having sex again. She had smiled, but relayed the message perfectly.

When the baby cried, Sam found out that the pain had been nothing compared to that sound. As soon as he heard it, he was scrambling up, trying to soothe the Pup that was crying out for him. Charlie was quick to cut the cord, wrapping the baby and bringing it to the front, and Sam found himself confronted with a tiny human, wailing with fists clenched.

‘It’s a baby girl, Sam. Congratulations.’ She was gorgeous, he thought. Absolutely, undeniably gorgeous. He found himself holding the tiny Pup, a Midwife explaining that they would go and have her tested for secondary gender right away, considering Sam’s special circumstances. Hesitantly, he let the Pup go, watching her be led across the room. Charlie went to say something, then paused, staring at his stomach.

The odd metal thing she used to listen to his Pup’s heartbeat was put back against his stomach, the Doctor’s eyes widening. She turned to a colleague, who did the same, before looking up to Sam.

‘Sam, it appears that your Pup was hiding a sibling tucked away behind it, we can hear a second heartbeat.’ And that was how he ended up in the same situation, sucking in more Gas as he was told that he needed to push. All Sam could do was babble about how he only had one Cot, how he would need more clothes for the babies.

When a second Pup, a boy, was lain in his arms, Sam found himself not really minding that he would need a second cot. Just as cute as his sister, the second baby was silent, tiny face scrunched up. Yet again, the baby was taken away for testing, and Charlie helped him birth the Placenta before cleaning him up. Once he was dressed in clean clothes, and Pup 1 and 2 were ready, they were brought back in.

‘Mr Winchester,’

‘Sam.’ He interjected, glaring at Charlie as if to say “you’ve just seen me push out two humans, use my first name”. She smiled, then continued,

‘Sam, baby number 1, your little girl, is a Beta.’ He grinned, before she asked if he had a name for her. Sam looked at the two, knowing him and Gabriel had talked about names, but never had they thought that two of them would come along.

‘Cassandra. Cassandra Lucienne Novak.’ Charlie nodded, writing it down and allowing Sam to check the spelling. Hopefully Cas and Lucifer wouldn’t mind being made female, he thought with a smug smile. His baby girl was then handed across, a bottle provided because male Omegas couldn’t breastfeed. He was more than happy to start feeding, although he did feel bad for his second baby.

‘Baby number 2, your little boy, is a hybrid.’ Sam felt his heart go cold, staring up, but Charlie was still smiling, ‘One we haven’t actually ever recorded. An Alpha/Beta hybrid, he has both hormonal glands. Later in life, health clinics will be able to recommend how best to deal with his hormone levels.’ He had a baby boy, a hybrid, but one that he hadn't even thought about.

‘Harry Michael Novak.’ He stated before Charlie could ask, adopting his brother’s middle name and the name of Gabriel’s eldest for his baby. Once written down, Sam handed baby Cassie off to Charlie, allowing her to finish the bottle while Sam cuddled his second baby, feeding the tiny boy until his heart was content.

**

Gabriel basically sprinted into the hospital, his brother’s and Dean in close pursuit. He almost ran into a redhaired Doctor, who took in his heavy breathing and panicked expression with a smile.

‘You must be Gabriel.’ That was brilliant, he thought, but where was his boyfriend?

‘Right this way, Sir.’ Gabriel could barely stand the slow walk, bouncing around behind her as she led the group through the ward. He knew he shouldn’t go on that stupid trip, knew he should be with Sam making sure their Pup was okay.

‘Mr Novak, I am pleased to tell you that you have a daughter, Cassandra Lucienne Novak. A healthy beta Pup.’ Gabriel listened to the names, smiling dotingly at the fact that Sam had chosen his brothers. The fact that his baby girl was also a Beta? Perfect, he was going to love spoiling her.

‘And of course, your son, Harry Michael Novak. An Alpha/Beta hybrid.’ Gabriel almost fell over. The Doctor caught him, a smile on her face as Gabriel just stared at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

‘Trust me, Sam was just as shocked.’ She assured, and Gabriel looked at the others. They all looked surprised, if pleased that they had a baby named after them, before the Doctor paused. She then chuckled, moving to the side so that Gabriel could see.

His Sam, his beautiful, stunning boyfriend, lay asleep on the bed. Tucked under one arm, a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, face scrunched up and eyes flicking up to his. Under the other, a blue blanketed baby, fast asleep against Sam’s side. Gabriel was aware that tears were welling up, but he didn’t care as he slowly walked to the side of the bed closest the waking baby, scooping up the tiny pink bundle.

‘Well hey there, little Cassie. Look at you!’ He cooed, Sam stirring as if noting his baby was gone. When his eyes flicked open and met Gabriel’s, the look shared was one of utter love. Gabriel grinned back at his mate, then stared at his babies, then finally back to his family in the door. Perfect.


End file.
